IDEAS
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: DZ2 had a great idea. This is where I am posting ideas for new stories. Let me know what you think!
1. Chosen: When Worlds Collide

_**DISCLAIMER**_ – THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.

_**DISCLAIMER**_ – THE VALDEMAR UNIVERSE BELONGS TO MERCEDES LACKEY.

_**DISCLAIMER**_ – THE CHARACTERS WILL BE VERY OOC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ.

_**DISCLAIMER**_ – THIS IS A SLASH FIC BETWEEN HARRY AND VANYEL. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH HOMOSEXUAL INUENDOS, THEN DO NOT READ.

_**DISCLAIMER**_ – IF YOU FLAME ME JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, THEN I WILL PREVENT YOU FROM READING ANY OF MY WORK. I DON'T MIND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO ASSIST ME IN IMPROVING. I DO DISLIKE PEOPLE WHO ARE UGLY JUST BECAUSE THEY CAN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Chapter 1 – When Worlds Collide**

Harry was talking quietly with Draco and Hermione in a corner. The two boys had been through hell and back the previous year. The two had been enemies since Harry turned eleven. So it was with raised eyebrows to see the two of them talking without a wand being pointed at the other's face. What made it even stranger was that Hermione Granger and Draco were not arguing either. Everyone who knew the trio knew that the Malfoy family didn't like anyone that wasn't a pureblooded witch or wizard. They also knew that the Malfoy family despised muggleborns. The group of people was currently sitting in Gringotts while waiting for the reading of the will of Sirius Black. Draco was working hard to keep Harry from feeling badly about the death of his godfather. Hermione was doing what she could to ease the pain and guilt that was inside of the green eyed teen. The group consisted of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks, the Weasley family, Harry, Draco, and Hermione, and a scattering of others.

"You didn't do anything wrong," declared Draco softly while Hermione nodded in agreement. "The Dark Lord is very capable of making anyone believe anything. It was his plan all along to get you and anyone close to you out of the picture once and for all. Killing you and those that support you is what he wants to do."

Remus, who could hear what was being said due to his werewolf genes, just nodded his head. He knew that Harry was blaming himself for the death of Sirius. The werewolf wished there was something more that he could do for the younger wizard. However, he knew that it was hopeless for him to try. His best hope was that the young Malfoy Heir would be able to talk to him and get through to him that it wasn't his fault that his beloved godfather died.

"Listen to him Harry," exclaimed Hermione nearly in tears. "He's telling you the truth. He may have been acting out against us all of these years, but he is speaking the truth. This is NOT your fault. We did the best that we could. You got all five of us, as well as yourself, out of there safely. This was a trap that was set up by a mastermind of the greatest proportion. Even you can't be in two places at once. We did what we thought was right."

"I know," said Harry softly with tears in his eyes. "I know in my mind that what you are telling me is correct, but I can't get my heart to agree with my head. Sirius was the last family that I had that I'm willing to call family. No offense to you Hermione, but he was my salvation. He kept me grounded within myself. I love you, but he was the last parental figure that I had left that was solely looking out for my best interest."

"Listen to me," stated Draco, forcefully grabbing Harry by the chin to make him look into his eyes. "I'm going to put my differences aside with you and Hermione. I'm going to help her help you. I'm not going to allow you to wallow in despair while the rest of the world doesn't give two shakes of a wand for your grief. I may be an ass from time to time, but I know what you are going through. He killed my mother. I'm not happy about that. I loved her more than anything. We will get through this together. Besides, I was only playing a part. I don't share the same views that my father and the Dark Lord do. I actually admire both you and Hermione. I behaved the way that I did because that was what was expected of me. I personally have no grudge against either of you."

"Is that why you suggested that we start carrying our belongings on our person in a shrunken trunk?" asked Harry thoughtfully. "I didn't fully understand what you meant by always have my belongings on me. Do you have some sort of plan that you would like to share with the rest of us? I really hate surprises. Especially if said surprises will affect my life somehow. I did find it odd that you would say something like that given that you didn't like me. It was like you were a totally different person. For some reason, I just did as you suggested and didn't even think twice about it. Something just screamed to trust your word on this."

"If I know our cousin, and I'm sure that I do, I know that he left you everything that he owns," said Draco wisely. "When the will is read, I want you to trust me so that we can get everything done correctly. Once the reading of the will is done, Dumbledore will try and get you back to those filthy muggles that keep hurting you. I have already taken care of my personal business. I want to help you. Please for once, just trust me. You won't be sorry that you did. I swear on my magic that it will work out better than you can ever hope for."

"Ok," whispered Harry nodding at the blonde. "I will let you help me and make sure that we have what we need. You are more skilled in dealing with this sort of diplomatic thing than I am. However, you better explain it all to me soon so that I know what's going on. I don't like it when people keep secrets from me. I don't know why, but I trust you."

"Hermione," said Draco quickly. "Will you help me keep Dumbledore and the Weasleys busy while I help out Harry? I'm going to need you to distract them while I pull some major legal issues here. If I am successful, then we can get Harry to a safe place and away from the people that are only using him. I have other people that are willing to help, but I need to know if I can count on you."

"You can count on me," proclaimed Hermione quickly. "I love Harry like a brother and I'm tired of seeing him get hurt, used, and taken advantage of. I'll cause a distraction when you give me the signal. Just let me know in advance so that I can work something out that will keep the red headed assholes busy along with the old one. I can't believe half of what they put Harry through. My parents want to take Harry into their care for the summer, but Dumbledore keeps blocking it at every turn."

"Thanks," said Draco smiling brightly at her. "I knew that you were different. I knew that I could trust you. We may have different stations in life, but you are one person that has her priorities right and can make a difference in the world. Like you, I have often wondered why Harry is being sent to those disgusting people. I called in a few favors and what I found out was horrific in hearing. I will explain later what I found out, but I am disgusted with what I learned."

Draco pulled out a small trunk from his inner pocket and handed it to her. She looked curiously at it for a moment, but didn't comment. She placed it in her pocket and went sit next to the Weasleys. She knew that Draco would explain it to her later.

Dumbledore was looking oddly at the trio for a few moments. He was wondering what was going on with them. Fawkes was sitting on Harry's shoulder and no matter how many times Dumbledore called him, the bird ignored the summons and gave all of his attention to the trio. He finally gave up, thinking that Harry needed the comfort of the bird for the moment. He tried catching the eye of any of the three teens, and discovered that none of them were willing to look him in the eye. He was frustrated by this, but didn't let it show on the outside.

Griphook entered the room and sat down behind the desk. A second goblin entered and sat near him. Harry looked around and noticed that there were other goblins stationed around the room. Each one was armed to the max. Harry felt a little apprehensive about this, but pushed it out of his mind when Griphook started to speak.

"We are here today to hear the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black," he said. "As he was the last of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, his will was written in his blood so that we are able to know that it was him that wrote it and that he wasn't under any spells or duress while he was writing it."

"I didn't know that Sirius wrote a will in blood," interrupted Molly in surprise. "I know that he wrote one with ink, but I didn't know he wrote a second one. Are you sure that it is correct?"

"The first will was written in ink," stated the regal goblin soothingly. "However, the one written in blood is the most accurate and newest one. In fact, after performing the proper spells to test it, we find that he wrote it the day before he died. He sent it and a letter to us at the same time. We have that letter here and we will read it after the will is read."

Griphook took out a folder and opened it. He cleared his throat and began.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body hereby proclaim the following in the event of my untimely death:_

_To Fred and George Weasley: I ask that you give Harry back his one thousand galleons. In exchange for that, I will give to you the books that I wrote when I was younger to help you in your joke shop. I am also giving you each, five thousand galleons to help get you started._

_To Minerva McGonagall: I ask that you keep Albus Dumbledore away from my godson. He lied to you Minerva. Petunia Evans Dursley is NOT blood related to Harry. Lily was adopted. Therefore, the blood wards that Dumbledore is claiming protects Harry are a fictitious lie of the most epic proportion. I also leave you with ten thousand galleons._

_To Filius Flitwick: I ask you to assist the goblins in scanning Harry for any spell damage or coercion spells. I suspect that Dumbledore placed blocks on some of Harry's magic. Lily always said, that when the Fidelius Charm was to be cast, they asked you to do it for them. I am also leaving you with ten thousand galleons as my way of saying thanks._

_To Severus Snape: I leave you with my sincerest apologies for what I did to you in school. I was a schmuck of the worst kind to you due to being jealous of you. I also_ _want to thank you for looking out over Harry for all of these years to the best of your ability. I know that it is not easy to play a spy for both sides of the war and keep your life and sanity intact. I am giving you the potions ingredients that are in the basement of Grimmauld Place. There are some rare and much sought out after ingredients down there in stasis. I am also giving you five thousand galleons to assist you with the continuation of your potions research._

_To Hermione Granger: I leave you with fifty thousand galleons. I am also leaving you with my heartfelt thanks for being such a wonderful young lady and best friend of my godson. He needs people like you in his corner from now on, as those that are supposed to be caring for him, are only hurting him._

_To Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora: I leave you each fifty thousand galleons and I reinstate you to the Black Family Tree. Your life has been profitable without having to live up to the pureblood nonsense and doctrine that so many others feel they are superior because of._

_I hereby dismiss Bellatrix Lestrange from the Black family tree and hereby recall her dowry. I am not going to annul her marriage as when it is all said and done and the goblins do what I have asked of them in the letter, it won't matter anyway._

_To Draco Malfoy: I leave you with my sincerest apology for your loss. Cissy was my favorite cousin other than Andy. I am leaving you with some advice. Stop playing the role that your father wants you to play. It is time for you to be the person that you wish to be. I have no doubts that you will be taken care of when the rest of this situation is handled. I am also leaving you with one hundred thousand galleons. Take care of yourself little cousin. Last but not least, I have pulled your mother's dowry back from your father. The money I have given you will be placed in a vault that only you can access. If things fall the way I think they will, then you will be richer than your father._

_To Molly Weasley: I am asking you to back off of Harry and leave him alone. I overheard what you said the day before I wrote this. It is the reason why I wrote my will in blood. You will not now, nor will you ever marry your harlot of a daughter to my godson. I have sent copies of my memories to Amelia Bones. So if something happens, she will know what you said and did._

_To Arthur Weasley: I leave you with some advice. I recommend that you divorce Molly as quickly as you can and boot her, Ronald, Ginevra, and Percy from the family. They are plotting with the wrong people and they do not have YOUR best interests at heart. I am also leaving you with five thousand galleons to get yourself checked with St Mungo's for potion usage and Compulsion Spells._

_To Ronald Weasley: I leave the following advice. Grow the hell up. You want the fame and fortune that comes from being Harry's friend. I leave you with a dictionary that gives the true definition of the word friend. You used Harry to get everything that you got in your school days. You also used Hermione to make sure that you passed all of your classes while Harry and Hermione did your work for you. Chess and Quidditch are not the most important things in life._

_To Ginny Weasley: I leave you the following bit of news. You are not going to be marrying Harry. The contract that was set up for you was set up by your mother and Albus Dumbledore. He was NEVER Harry's magical guardian or anything else. He is just an old fool who believes that he can control Harry how he sees fit. Sorry to break it to you, you are nothing more than a whore and greedy harpy just like your mother._

_To Remus Lupin: I don't leave you anything. You are to firmly entrenched in Dumbledore's corner to ever believe that the old man is hurting Harry. Had you at least given me the benefit of the doubt, I would have been able to prove to you that I was right. You didn't, so therefore I am not leaving you anything. I know this hurts you. However, one day you will see that I was correct all along._

_To Albus Dumbledore: You are from this day forward to stay out of and away from any and all Black Family properties. This will include Grimmauld Place, Malfoy Manor, and Black Manor. You will no longer be getting money out of my coffers for the war effort. You are now on your own. I once believed in you, but now I know who and what you really are. Stay away from my godson and leave what is left of my family alone._

_Last but not least, to my godson Harry James Potter: I leave you with everything else that is mine to give. This will include my motorcycle, Kreacher, all homes and properties as well as the remaining money in my vaults. All items are categorized and in a book that Griphook and Ragnok will give to you. Trust Draco! He will be able to assist you from here on out. Lastly, I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to me. It was NOT your fault in the slightest. The blame for all that has happened is on the shoulders of Voldemort and Dumbledore._

_This concludes my will. If you don't like what you received, that is entirely too damn bad. I have my reasons for doing what I did. I also think that it is time that Lucius Malfoy gets kicked out of Harry's home. Also, it is time for my goblin friends and brothers to do what I asked them to do._

"This concludes the will of Sirius Black," said Griphook before anyone could speak. "Messrs.' Fred and George, I have taken the liberty of adding one thousand galleons to Mr. Potter's vaults. The remaining nine thousand galleons are now in your new vault. Here are your keys."

Griphook handed a small gold key to Fred and George who pocketed it while grinning at Harry. Both had excitement in their eyes and Harry couldn't help but to grin back at them for their joy. He was not sorry that he helped the twins out in the first place. He was happy that their dream was now becoming a solid reality.

"The money that was given to the Tonks family is in your family vault," assured Griphook nodding at Andy and Dora. "For the rest of you, I have pouches here that have your inheritances in it. Professor Snape, you have three days in which to go to Grimmauld Place to retrieve your inheritance. After that, the house will be sealed and you will forfeit it if you don't get it out before the time limit expires."

Severus nodded. He looked at Harry and gave him a small nod of his head. Griphook was busy handing out the said pouches to their new owners. Those that had vaults would just have to place the desired amounts in their vault at their own convenience. In the letter, Sirius asked that a vault be set up for the twins and the goblins saw to it immediately.

"Mr. Potter, I will be there tomorrow morning to retrieve what was given to me," said Severus smoothly. "Good luck with what you have going on for you in the future. I am sorry for your loss. It seems that your godfather was a noble man after all."

"I'm giving Professor Snape permission to enter Grimmauld Place later than the date stated if he needs it to collect his inheritance," said Harry to Griphook. "Hermione and I looked down there one day and there are MANY potions ingredients in the basement. I doubt that he will be able to get them all in three days."

"As you wish Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "It is your house after all. If you trust him enough to allow him entry, then we at Gringotts will not go against your word."

Harry smiled and nodded at Severus and was pleased to get one in return. Harry also noticed that there was a slight change in the look on the face of the snarky Potion's Master. It was one of delight and happiness. Harry sat back with a small smile, knowing that Sirius had made certain people happy while giving a slap in the face to those that were only hurting him.

"What was in the letter that came with the will?" asked Harry while the others were still fuming about what they did or didn't get with regards to the Black Family fortune. "Is it something that will benefit me in some way?"

"If I had to wager a guess, I would say that after we do what the former Lord Black asked that you will be in VERY good shape," said Ragnok speaking for the first time. "We have asked the guards to be here today due to the implications that were given to us. We were asked to do certain things for your benefit. Young Draconis doesn't have to go through with his plans, because Sirius has already done something similar in his requests of the Goblin Nation."

"I'm still sort of in the dark about that plan," stated Harry starting to feel uncomfortable. "Can you or Griphook please share that information with me? I don't like being kept in the dark. I am tired of people not telling me what I need to know to further their own agendas. I want to be able to make my own decisions and not have to rely on tidbits of information that usually end up costing me something in the end."

"It's simple Lord Potter-Black," said Griphook handing Harry the Black Family ring. "We are giving you sanctuary. Young Draconis was about to ask us for sanctuary for you, Miss Granger, and himself. We are giving it to you until we are finished with all business that needs to be addressed today if not for longer. We have also taken the liberty of asking Madam Bones to come to Gringotts at this moment so that she can act as representative for the Ministry of Magic. I have no doubt, that when we are done, there will be others who are going to be looking to get revenge for their petty ideas of what they feel is right, or should be happening."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco all clasped hands in relief at this proclamation. None of the trio liked the looks that were being given to them by Dumbledore or the Weasleys. Remus sat there with a sad smile on his face as he watched things shape and form for Harry. He deeply regretted not listening to Sirius. Not for the lack of getting anything, but for the fact that it hurt Harry. He was watching the reactions of those around him and in the end he made up his mind that no matter what, he would support Harry and drop all pretenses of listening to anyone else.

A guard opened the door, and Amelia Bones entered with Rufus Scrimgeour and sat down near Harry. They both surveyed the scene and took notice of who sat where and who was giving the most lethal of looks to others. Both could see that even though nothing was stated, that there was three different factions sitting in the room. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were sitting together. Remus, Severus, Filius, Minerva, and the Tonks family were sitting together in the center while Dumbledore and certain Weasley family members were sitting together in a cluster. The only two people who were not being affected with the tension were the twins, who actually stood up and moved their chairs behind Harry and his two companions.

"Now that all of the people are here that needs to be, we shall begin with the instructions that were posted in this letter," said Ragnok to the gathered group, while holding the letter up. "Today we will get to hear what the Potter wills have to say."

"Their wills were lost," exclaimed Dumbledore interrupting the goblin chieftain. "There is no way that you can read something that's missing. What game are you playing here Chief Ragnok? This can't continue. You have managed to read a will that was never made and make it appear that Molly, Ronald, Ginny, and I are nothing but common criminals."

"I'm going to say this only one time," snarled Ragnok climbing into Dumbledore's face making the old wizard back up in fear. "Sit down and shut up. You are NOT in control here. Lord Potter-Black is. If I have to tell you once more, I will fine you for disturbing the sanctity of this meeting. Push me any more than you already are, and you will forfeit your life. As it is, you are barely in my good graces. I have no time for people like you making demands. These are our walls and NOT yours. We don't follow your customs or rules. We actually work WITH the Ministry of Magic to the benefit of our clients. This is something you should have been doing all along."

Harry, Draco, and Hermione watched in glee as Albus sat down heavily in his chair with his mouth open in shock. Minerva, Severus, Filius, and the Tonks women moved their chairs to be nearer Harry. Griphook was also glaring at the old wizard while also daring any of the other Weasleys to open their mouths. Arthur sat there with a pensive look on his face while Molly, Ginny, and Ron were furiously trying to figure out how it was that they were not getting what they wanted out of Harry.

"This letter contains last minute details of what Lord Potter-Black's LEGAL guardian wished to happen," explained Ragnok opening the letter. "First and foremost, Harry James Potter is to be emancipated effective as of this moment. He will no longer live with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Secondly, the wills of James and Lily Potter will be read and their wishes will be seen to effective immediately. Lastly, Harry Potter will be given his blood status test and we will see where his bloodlines flow. This will include any houses he is head of. If anyone wishes to leave, this is the time for it. Once we begin, you will not be going anywhere until we are done. However, if you cause problems, we will deal with you accordingly."

Even though many were furious with Sirius, they were also very curious as to what was going to happen. No one moved from their spots as they wanted to hear and see what happened next. Griphook handed some papers over to Harry to sign.

"Let it be known to Madam Bones that Harry James Potter-Black, Hermione Jean Granger, and Draconis Lucius Malfoy have sanctuary within Gringotts for their safety and wellbeing," called Ragnok to the Ministry representatives. "This will protect them under goblin law until such a time as the Ministry and Gringotts comes to an agreement as to what should happen for young Harry."

Amelia and Rufus both nodded in understanding. Both were watching Dumbledore and Molly fume in their corner. They were delighted that someone finally brought the older wizard down a few notches. That they were able to bring the loud and brash Weasley woman down also was an added bonus.

"As representative of the Ministry of Magic and Head of the DMLE, I am also offering the named trio sanctuary until we can come up with a better way of protecting them," said Amelia. "It is MY wish that Lord Potter and his two friends remain safe. We are in accordance with Gringotts in this aspect."

"Harry," said the Griphook kindly pointing to the papers. "By signing these documents, you are being emancipated. When you have signed them, Madam Bones will sign them as the representative of the Ministry. I will also be signing them as I am the manager of all of your accounts. Once they are signed, there is NOTHING that can overturn these wishes. No one will run your life for you anymore except you."

Harry picked up the quill and signed his name on the places that Griphook pointed to. When he was done, Amelia added her signature to the papers. Finally Griphook looked at both Draco and Hermione.

"Would the two of you be willing to sign as witnesses?" he asked them. "I guarantee that nothing will come of this and there is no harm in doing so. We are just asking that someone that is not immediately related to, nor has interest in Mr. Potter sign, to show that he was not under duress during the proceedings."

Hermione and Draco both nodded in agreement. Hermione picked up the quill and signed where she was indicated. When she was done, Draco did the same. From there, Griphook added his own signature and the contracts glowed gold for a moment before disappearing from sight.

"Madam Bones," said Ragnok. "A copy of this contract has been filed with the Ministry and we will hold a copy for safe keeping. Lord Potter-Black, your copy will be in a file in a special bag you will be receiving before you leave this establishment."

"For what it's worth Harry," said Remus quietly, speaking for the first time. "I'm happy that you are finally getting to have control of your own destiny and life. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to Sirius. I should have realized that he would never lie to me about things that concerned you. I hope that in time, you will forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," whispered Harry with a small smile. "I still love you, and I always will."

"Shall we hear what your parents had to say?" asked Griphook kindly to Harry. "From there, we can get down to other business that we need to get done. Some of it will be done behind closed doors and in privacy. However, this part and the blood tests will be done before these people so that a better understanding can be given to all parties involved."

Harry nodded and Griphook opened the file and began to read.

_We, James Harrison Potter and Lily Marie Potter, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following upon the event of our deaths._

_To Remus Lupin: We give to you ten thousand galleons._

_To Minerva McGonagall: We give to you ten thousand galleons and a hope that you will forgive James for all of the pranks he pulled in school._

_To Severus Snape: We give to you ten thousand galleons and our apologies for acting towards you the way we did. James should never have been a bully and Lily should not have gotten mad for his comment._

_To our son Harry: We leave you with everything else. We also leave you with the following information. Your mother was not an Evans by blood. Your grandparents on the Evans side left each of their daughters a house and a company each that was owned by the family. Vernon and Petunia lost theirs to a bankruptcy in the muggle world. As an act of kindness, we allowed them to live in Number Four Privet Drive rent free until you came of age to make a future decision. We also hired Vernon to work at Grunnings. What you decide to do with both of these places from here on out is totally up to you._

_To Amelia Bones: We do NOT want Harry going to Vernon and Petunia. They will never take care of him like they are supposed to. They will mistreat him something awful._

"It would appear that Albus Dumbledore was a signer on this will," explained Griphook with a steely glint in his eye at the older wizard. "He knew that these wills were around as he was given a copy of them. It is also apparent that he went against these wills and placed young Harry in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"Then that means that he went against what my parents wanted for me," said Harry furiously not listening passed the first part. "He has been controlling my life since the night that they died. He placed me with the people that I was never supposed to go to. He is the reason I didn't grow properly. He is the reason I was starved, beaten, and many other horrible things while I was in their care."

"We will get to some more of that in a little while," assured Ragnok quickly calming Harry down. "When we are done with your blood tests, we will ask certain people to leave while others will be asked to stick around and assist with any and all requests that you may have of us. There is magic in the air, and we don't know what it portrays."

"What do I need to do?" asked Harry simply. "I am ready to get as much of this done as I possibly can without getting hurt any more than I already have been. I don't want others hurt because of all of this either."

"Just hold out your hand and I will do the rest," said Griphook. "All I'm going to do is make a small cut on your finger to let some blood fall onto this charmed parchment. From there, the names of all of your relatives and houses that you are head of will appear on it. We will discuss your options from there."

Harry didn't hesitate. He simply held out his hand to the goblin. Griphook smiled at him as he made the cut on his finger. Once that was done, he squeezed the finger until the required amount of blood droplets were on the parchment. Once he let go of Harry's hand, Severus quickly healed his finger.

The goblins placed their brand of magic upon the blood and waited. The names started to appear before long and the others were shocked at some of the names that appeared on the page.

_Harry James Potter _

_Head of House Potter – Patriarchal_

_Head of House Ravenclaw – Matriarchal_

_Head of House Gryffindor – Patriarchal_

_Head of House Slytherin – Right of Conquest and for blood theft_

_Head of House Pettigrew – Right of Conquest for blood theft_

_Head of House Lestrange – Right of Conquest_

_Head of House Malfoy – Right of Conquest_

_Head of House Umbridge – Right of Conquest_

_Head of House Dumbledore – Right of Conquest for attempted Line Theft_

_Head of House Weasley – Right of Conquest for attempted Line Theft_

_Head of House Black – Inheritance_

_Head of House Crouch – Right of Conquest_

Inherited magical beings and creatures:

_Fawkes – Gryffindor Line_

_Kreacher – Black Line_

_Dobby – Malfoy Line_

_Winky – Crouch Line_

_Fluffy – Right of Conquest_

_Nagini – Right of Conquest_

_Buckbeak – Black Line_

"This means that for each of these houses that you are Head of, the rings marking you as Head will be called forth by the magic," stated Ragnok waving his hands and invoking the magic. "Even those that have families still alive no longer have the right to the vaults of those you are Head of without your permission."

"The animals and elves that you inherited will be arriving shortly," assured Griphook. "Rubeus Hagrid will be bringing Buckbeak and Fluffy. The magic will automatically create a familiar bond between you and the animals. As for the phoenix on your shoulder, I doubt he is willing to leave you anyway."

"I have three house elves," said Harry. "What am I supposed to do with them? I don't want servants. They are intelligent beings with their own thinking capabilities. Add in that some of these names and reasons don't make sense to me. Why would I be head of the Dumbledore line?"

"I think I know," chimed in Hermione. "I will break it down for each one. All of those names are just the major ones. Lestrange, Malfoy, McNair, Rookwood, and all the rest are names of the Death Eaters that attacked us in the Ministry of Magic."

"As you were the leader of the expedition, you inherited all of their vaults as they were beaten when you managed to get your entire group to safety," said Amelia. "I'm a bit confused by the Malfoy name though. I would have thought that Draco would have inherited and Harry would have been given a portion."

"I challenged Harry to a duel in our first year and didn't show up," said Draco to the astonishment of the group. "The magic took effect and gave him my heir apparent title. It did so because I was more interested in getting him into trouble rather than being honorable. The old magick stepped in and stopped me from inheriting. However, thanks to cousin Sirius, I will have enough money to last me for some time."

"That still doesn't explain the Line theft reasons for me having the Head status of the Weasley family and Dumbledore," said an exasperated Harry. "What do they mean by attempted line theft? Also as Mr. Weasley didn't do it, wouldn't that mean I have the line of Prewett rather than Weasley?"

"When they made the marriage contract to marry you to Ginevra, they didn't count on the fact that Dumbledore wasn't really your magical guardian," said Ragnok. "Both knew that he wasn't and made the contract anyway. Also, Ginevra went along with it. According to Sirius, you were only supposed to live long enough to supply an heir."

"WHAT?" Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Amelia all yelled at the same time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I think this is enough to start for the first chapter. I will update as I can. Thanks in advance for the support and reviews.


	2. Ghost Town: Enough is Enough

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I don't own anything except the plot.

DISCLAIMER – This story will be written a little at a time as I have many projects being worked on both in real life and in the fan fiction universe. Thank you in advance for your patience and dedication to my work.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to each of you that have supported me thus far in all my adventures.

**Chapter 1 – Enough is Enough**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and waited for the four Heads of House to join him. The house rivalries were getting completely out of hand, and the four heads were not much better than the students when it came to dealing with it. Though Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff normally stayed out of the fights, they didn't help the matter either. Albus decided that it was time to deal with this situation once and for all.

As he watched, the four heads entered and sat down. When they were arranged, he pulled out four sheets of parchment and handed one to each head.

"In your hands is a list of names," he said waving his wand. "You will find that they are NOT of your house alone. By each name, you will notice that I have placed your names near the student's. You will sponsor one child from each house. The remaining four students will be sponsored by me."

"What is the purpose of all of this?" asked Severus with his trademark sneer on his face. "To what horror did I earn, that would get me to sponsor the Potter brat? You know I dislike him more than any other student due to his arrogance and disrespect."

"Enough is enough," said Albus angrily pointing at him causing everyone to look at him in surprise and concern. "You have held on to the grudge against James Potter long enough Severus. I am furious with your treatment of Harry. NONE of the other professors state that Harry is arrogant or disrespectful. In fact, they have all stated that he is studious as well as quiet. You CLAIM that he is constantly breaking the rules and is slacking. He is in the top ten of the students in the entire school. Obviously he would be doing better if you were to STOP failing him all the time. I'm sure there are students that are worse than he is in potions and you are passing them. I happen to know that Messer's Crabb and Goyle are worse than Harry and you give them better grades."

"Favoring your own house I see," said Minerva with a vicious smirk on her face. "I may like my Gryffindors better, but I at least give them the grades they deserve. I don't fail a student unless they actually deserve to fail."

"That's enough Minerva," snapped Albus sharply. "The professors are sometimes as bad as the children when it comes to egging on the house rivalries, if not worse in some cases. Therefore, I have devised a plan that will assist in eliminating those rivalries."

"What if I refuse to cooperate?" asked Severus with anger on his face. "I refuse to bow to Potter like everyone else does. There is no way that one person can have that much and not be a problem. I refuse to bow to Harry Potter and I refuse to sponsor him."

"Then you will be out of a job faster than you can say Potion," snapped Albus clearly out of patience. "I'm not playing a game here with any of you any longer. I have already contacted Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, and Tiberius Ogden. I have laid out my plan, and all three are in TOTAL agreement with the idea."

"What is the plan?" asked Filius as the rest recovered from the shock of the threat of unemployment from Albus. "What are we doing with these students that warrant our attention and sponsorship? It must be important for you to be acting as you are. You have never lost your patience with any of your professors before."

"We are sending them to a ghost town duplicated from one in the Western United States," said Albus calmly. "There, they will all learn how to trust and work with one another. As sponsors, you will make a list of what you think they need to learn OUTSIDE of magic. They will have to learn to work together in the mundane world while they are learning what to do with their magic. In this way, the muggleborns learn how to depend on the purebloods. On the flip side, the purebloods have to depend on the muggleborns if they wish to endure."

"Are you telling me that you are placing twenty students with no adult supervision into a situation that requires them to trust each other and learn how to get along?" asked Pomona. "There will be a blood bath daily. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter alone would kill each other within a matter of hours. Their dislike for one another, rivals that of Severus and James Potter. I happen to know that Mr. Malfoy goes out of his way to try and harm Mr. Potter."

"I DIDN'T say they would be unsupervised," said Albus with a sigh rubbing the temples of his head in weariness. "They will have a trainer that will work with them for a few hours each day in their magical studies and they will have someone work with them in the mundane areas as well. I have it all sorted out. All we need now is for you to talk with the guardians of each of the students on the lists and ensure that they allow their child to participate."

"How long will they be gone?" asked Minerva thoughtfully while she read the list of names given to her. "We need to know what to tell the parents. The more information that we have the better it will be, for both parent and child."

Albus handed them a second sheet of parchment. On it, was the details of what was happening and why. Each of the four heads sat for a moment reading the instructions and details of the experiment. When they were done, they looked back at the aging Headmaster.

"My biggest concern is the parents of Draco Malfoy and the guardians of Harry Potter," said Albus cautiously. "The Malfoys may not want young Draco to go due to the old pureblood dogma. Harry's relatives are cruel and wouldn't want him to be able to improve upon his education and outcome in life. Therefore, I am determined to get both young men into this program so that their lives will be better."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus sharply looking at the older wizard. "Why would Petunia want Potter to have a poor education? I know from experience that she is unpleasant, but she was always one for learning new things. That was about the only thing she had in common with Lily."

"I have reason to believe that Harry is being abused by the Dursleys," said Albus to the shock of the others. "I should have listened to Minerva when she stated to not place him there. Unfortunately, with Sirius in prison, I had no other alternative. Arabella has stated that Harry is often seen in the yard toiling away in the hot sun for hours at a time while the cousin sits and laughs at him. Severus, you may have to go in person to speak with the Dursleys about this. You are better equipped at handling the parents of abused children than the others."

"When is this project due to begin?" asked Pomona regaining her composure. "How much time do we have to get the students here before this soiree is due to start? The more time we have, the easier it will be for all of us to prepare the students and their guardians."

"You are to begin immediately," said Albus with his voice echoing with exhaustion. "The project won't actually start until all students are here. The exercise itself will last the entire school year. I also have another reason for wanting these students out of the castle. This is especially so of Harry and Draco."

"What would that reason be?" asked Severus with his mind whirling about the implications of what was happening to Harry. "Why is it just Potter and Draco? Some of the other students on this list would be in equal amount of need as well."

"Dolores Umbridge is being sent to teach DADA this year," said Albus looking slightly ill. "She has made it known that she dislikes Harry and will do her best to harm him. It is also being said that there will ONLY be theory taught. We know that Harry needs to have more than theory in his training if he is to beat the Dark Lord. All students will not be able to contact their guardians due to the sensitivity of the situation. We want the students to remain safe the entire time. When you have permission for each student, kindly have them pack and bring them here to the castle. Once we have all twenty students, we will have them arrive at their destination via portkey."

Albus waited while each Professor gathered their thoughts and watched as one by one, they left the office.

"Severus," called Albus as the Potions Master made to leave. "Remember my warning. You are to start treating Harry fairly. The consequences should you insist on taking revenge out on the son of James Potter will be dire should you continue. I also need you to take Harry to see the goblins of Gringotts. He is coming upon his fifteenth birthday. I think it's time that he hears what he is inheriting. I have been lax in my duty to teach him. It is my hope that Mr. Malfoy will be able to teach him how to be the Head of a prominent family."

"I'll see what I can do," said Severus with a sigh. "Perhaps you are right and I need to look past the image and more into the soul. I will garner the will to give the boy a chance. Now that I know some of what his home life is about, I may be able to help him as well. Just don't expect me to go public with this. I need to work in the shadows for the best possible outcome in all of this. You know what a dangerous game I'm playing for you and the Order."

"Thank you," said Albus simply. "That is all that I ask of you. He is just as much Lily's son as he is James'. You should be grateful that he didn't pick up the pranking or bullying gene. I also want to see what Harry would do without the influence of Mr. Weasley. I think that a year away from Ronald will do Harry some good. Before you leave, I need a VERY special favor from you. I need you to examine Harry for signs of malnutrition and other illnesses if you would."

"That is something that I will do gladly," said Severus with a thoughtful look on his face. "I can heal some of the damage with potions and some with spells. I just need the boy to trust me a little to allow me to do so."

Albus pulled a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Severus.

"Give him this," he said. "I have written him a small letter explaining things to him. It may help. I know things are bad between the two of you, but we need him to be healthy and something tells me he isn't. I need him to be as healthy as possible and with at least a smile on his face. I know that if anyone can help with this particular part of this you can."

With that, Severus bowed shortly and left the office. He knew he had much to do and little time to do it with. If half of what the Headmaster suspected was true, he would be brewing potions for days to help fix all of the problems that years of mistreatment caused. As he made his way out, he was thinking about some of the things he should have noticed long ago. Harry was smaller than many. He always showed up dressed in rags. If it weren't for his uniforms, the child wouldn't have any good clothes at all. With a sigh, Severus set out to try and help as best he could.

One by one, the professor made their way to the homes of the students. It wasn't long before Hannah, Susan, Justin, Ernie, and Cedric were in the castle. The Hufflepuffs all greeted each other warmly. All remembered the harrowing event the previous year when Cedric almost died that night. The timely actions of Harry Potter saved his life. This was something that Cedric would always be thankful for.

It wasn't long before Luna, Cho, Marietta, Padma, and Anthony of Ravenclaw joined the Hufflepuffs. Each was looking around curiously and wanted to ask questions regarding the situation, but Minerva stopped them before they could vocalize their thoughts.

"Everything will be explained to you when we have the rest of the students here," said Minerva quelling their questions before they could start. "We still have to get ten more students between the four of us. Professor Dumbledore is here in the castle if you need anything. For now, you will all stay here in the Great Hall. Boys will sleep in classroom eleven, and girls will sleep in classroom twelve. Both have been set up for your comfort. I suggest you take this time and get to know your new bunk mates."

With that, the professors were off again. Hermione, Neville, Parvati, and Seamus joined the rest of the students in the Great Hall. Blaise, Millicent, Daphne, and Theo joined them shortly after. This left the last two students.

"We have two more students joining us and then all will be explained," said Albus to the students as Pomona and Filius waited. "We are just awaiting the arrival of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy before we tell you what's going on. Professors McGonagall and Snape are going to both houses to collect these two students."

"This isn't going to be good for Harry," said Hermione looking pale. "The Dursleys hate magic and they will treat Harry and the Professors badly for this. He told me that his Aunt and Uncle hate magic and everything associated with it. I hope that he comes here without too many problems with his health this year."

"I know," said Albus to the shock of the students. "This is why I sent both Professor Snape AND Professor McGonagall to his house. We want to ensure his safety as much as anything else. If anyone can get him safely, it will be those two professors. Professor Snape has no time for child abusers and Professor McGonagall will not allow anyone to harm Mr. Potter."

Chatter broke out as the students of the four houses started conversing with one another. The Slytherins were cautious around the others, but they were all under the watchful eyes of the Headmaster, so they were polite to the others.

Severus and Minerva went to Malfoy Manor and spoke with Lucius and Narcissa. They were surprised when the Malfoy parents gave their consent with little fuss. Both parents felt like it was a good idea for the students to get to know each other a little less horribly and a little more companionable.

"We have hopes that Draco will be able to assist Mr. Potter in learning how to become an effective Head of House," explained Severus. "We also want Draco to learn that not everything revolves around the pureblood dogma and that sometimes you have to allow those of a lesser station assist you in life. We want each student to learn to depend on other students for things that each type can offer to the world."

"If it will help my son, then I'm all for it," said Lucius smoothly. "Despite public appearances, I don't have a problem with the Potter family. Narcissa is Mr. Potter's godmother after all. I will work with you all to make sure that the students get what they need for this. If this time is successful, I will help to ensure that other teams are sent and the ways are worked for all to learn. It's time for our world to improve instead of stagnate."

"From what the Headmaster has told us, one Head of House will be making an appearance daily to check on the students," said Minerva looking at her list of details. "This will not only give them the opportunity to talk to us if they need it, but will give them a taste of what it's like to live on their own. From what Dumbledore has told me, they are being supervised by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. This way, there is adult supervision should it be needed to keep the arguments from getting out of control."

"Dolores Umbridge is going to be at Hogwarts this year," confided Severus to Lucius who hissed in anger. "Albus wants Harry and Draco away from her. I know you dislike her. Dumbledore wants more of the key students away from her. In fact, Minerva and I have to visit Potter's house after this to collect him. Dumbledore told us that the boy is being abused by them. We are to do what we can to get him safely out of that house and to fix any problems that his body and health have suffered."

"Do you want some help?" asked Narcissa softly. "I can't believe that those filthy muggles are abusing a child as prominent as Harry Potter. I know he and Draco don't get on very well, but to hear that he is being abused is horrific. Did you know that he was being abused Severus?"

"No," said Severus shaking his head. "I should have known though considering my own dark past. I just didn't see the signs. He is quite skilled at hiding it. However that is no excuse on my part for not knowing. I was in his shoes and should have realized. All of the signs were there and I just didn't look for them."

"Are you going to continue to be so hard on him all the time?" asked Lucius smoothly. "If what you say is true, then it's no wonder he and you butt heads. He feels like you are treating him like his relatives do. Even I wouldn't want to be respectful to you if you were doing the same to me that I got every day from my flesh and blood."

"I will have to alter the way I deal with him," admitted Severus slowly. "As far as the assistance goes, I think yes would be a good answer. We don't know what to expect when we get to his house. If the two of you would be so kind as to collect your son and meet us outside, we can get Potter before it gets too much later."

Narcissa and Lucius nodded in agreement and then made their way to gather Draco and his belongings. The younger Malfoy wasn't too happy about going, but after a sharp command from his father, he quietly gathered his stuff and went down to stand with Severus and Minerva. From there, Minerva took Draco to Hogwarts and Severus headed off with Narcissa and Lucius to Privet Drive.

"There is something wrong here," said Lucius when they arrived. "I can feel the charms on this place. It screams darkness. There must be something wrong here. We better hurry Severus. Something is seriously not right with this whole situation."

"Dumbledore said that there were blood wards on the place due to Potter's affiliation with these disgusting people," explained Severus. "Is that what you feel?"

"Those wards have been warped," said Lucius. "While Potter is at this gathering, we will have to get someone who is skilled in wards to come out and take them down. You had better inform Dumbledore that the wards have turned against the boy rather than helping him."

At that moment, the trio could hear Vernon screaming obscenities at someone. After a few moments, they could hear a denial and then the sound of flesh striking flesh and a yell of pain. That was all it took for Severus to remove his wand and blast the door open, making it hit the wall with enough force to do damage. When they entered the house, they could see Vernon leaning over Harry hitting him with closed fists with enough force to bruise and damage the boy's already fragile body or worse. There was already blood all over the floor where the cuts on his small frame were bleeding.

"Unhand him muggle," yelled Narcissa as she hit him with a hex. "How dare you beat on someone who can't defend himself? If you lay one more hand on his, I will make sure that it's the last thing that you ever do."

Vernon had released Harry as soon as the stinging hex hit his obese body. Harry took one look at the Malfoys and Severus before his eyes rolled up into his head and he hit the floor. Severus raced to his side using his wand to start a diagnostics charm on him. Lucius and Narcissa advanced on the Dursleys with extreme looks of fury on their faces. Vernon was trying to shield his wife and son from the witch and wizard with little success.

"What are you freaks doing in my house?" yelled Vernon. "I insist that you leave immediately. You are trespassing and I won't tolerate any of your unnaturalness in my house. We are protected from your lot and we know that you shouldn't be here. I will be informing that white haired old man about this nonsense."

"Two cracked ribs and a broken arm," reported Severus ignoring Vernon. "He is severely dehydrated and malnourished. We need to get him to Poppy immediately. We were too late to stop any more damage than what is already here. There are scars littering his back and torso. He is bleeding from multiple wounds. All of them are fresh. There even may be internal damage."

"Can you stop the bleeding?" asked Narcissa running a few healing charms on Harry. "We need to get him stabilized for transport. I can only do so much as I never finished my Healer classes. I don't think you brought any potions with you as we didn't think it would be this bad, but he needs at least a blood replenishing potion."

"I have him sedated and stabilized," said Severus. "Find his belongings and let's get him out of here. He won't be coming back to this hell hole and these people are going to pay for what they are doing to him. Make sure you find his owl. That's his familiar and she means the world to him. He also has his father's cloak and a few other personal things that mean everything to him."

"Just go," said Narcissa twirling her wand and gathering Harry's belongings. "We will meet you at Hogwarts. Lucius and I will make a report with the Ministry of Magic about this and provide the memories of what we saw. There is no way this child will be coming back to these animals. He should have never come here in the first place."

Severus nodded his head as he saw Lucius nod in agreement with his wife's statement. He held Harry close and concentrated hard. Turning on the spot, he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. After opening them, he rushed as fast as he could to the castle itself. He knew that time was of the essence. Narcissa followed him within moments.

As he got to the doors of the castle, they opened and Albus and Minerva met him. Poppy was there as well. The other students were shocked to see a bloody Harry Potter being rushed past the entrance of the Great Hall to the infirmary.

"Severus," said Albus as he felt Narcissa enter the grounds. "What has happened here? Who did this to Harry?"

"His relatives were beating him as we entered the house," said Narcissa to the astonishment of the group. "His uncle did this to him. Some of his wounds I have been able to close, but others are too much for my meager training to fix. We felt it was best to get him to Madam Pomfrey so that she could fix everything else that is wrong with him."

"Potter is being abused by his muggle relatives?" asked Daphne in shock. "How could this happen and we not know about it? Why is he even with muggles to begin with? He should have gone to one of his magical relatives instead. His father is of an old pureblood line. He has Black blood in him. He should have gone to a Black family member at the very least."

"He is really good at hiding the abuse," said Hermione quietly and watched as all the students turned to her. "Ron and I knew he was being hurt, but we couldn't do anything about it. Every time we went to tell someone, he would stop us. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him and he was convinced that it was his fault."

"How pathetic can one person get?" Draco exclaimed, with glee evident on his face. "The Golden Boy of Gryffindor is being used as a muggle punching bag. I guess he won't be sitting on his throne for a while. In fact, once the school learns of this, he won't even want to show his face around here anymore."

Hermione walked over to Draco and raised her fist and punched Draco right in the mouth. She was going to hit him again before Neville pulled her off of him with the assistance of Seamus and Parvati. Daphne looked at Draco and slapped him hard across the face. She raised her hand and stuck him a second time just to prove a point to him.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy," hissed Narcissa in rigid fury when the girls were restrained. "How dare you speak that way about him? It's one thing to have a grudge against someone that you argue with over petty stuff. It is completely different when that person is lying in a bed due to people who are supposed to be taking care of him, have been hurting him since the night he was left with them. You and I will be having a LONG talk when you return from this sojourn. It's time that you learn some manners young man. As of this moment, you can consider yourself cut off from your allowance and your trust fund until I say otherwise."

"You are going to let the mudblood hit me like that?" asked an astonished Draco. "How dare she put her hands on me? When father hears about this, she will wish she had never heard of the magical world. In this instance, I have the power over her. How dare she soil my flesh by touching me?"

Narcissa walked up to Draco and slapped him herself. She was showing everyone standing there just what it meant to be the Ice Queen of Slytherin House. Her regal bearing and attitude stopped any and all attempts to go against her wishes. Even Draco paled when he saw the fury etched on her face. This was no longer his mother. This was a seriously pissed off adult and he knew it. Her next words came out like an arctic blast.

"You will shut up this instant or I will make it so that you can't speak for the rest of the year," hissed Narcissa angrily. "You are lucky she only hit you once. You are to NEVER use that word again in my presence. Need I remind you that this muggleborn young lady is better than you in each and every class in this school? Need I also remind you that she just beat you in a muggle style fighting? I'm going check on my godson. When I come back, you had better be singing a different tune young man."

"Were this school hours, I would dock you fifty points for that remark," said Filius as Narcissa stalked out of the hall. "I suggest that all of you sit quietly while we find out if Mr. Potter is alright or not. When we know what's going on with him, we will be back to inform you of what's going on and why you are all here. Dinner will be served shortly. I suggest that you attempt to get along for now."

With that, he followed Narcissa out of the hall and to the infirmary. The adults knew that things would go from bad to worse if Harry didn't pull through this. Pomona sat at the staff table and watched out over the teens as they all conversed quietly with one another. Draco sat quietly by himself as the others didn't want him near them. He had overstepped his bounds, and even the other Slytherin students didn't want to speak with him. Even they felt that he overstepped his boundaries with his garbage mouth. They too were worried about the health of a prominent member of their society.

"I hope that Harry is alright," said Cedric softly to the group. "No one deserves to go through what he went through. He deserves to be treated better. I'm going to talk to my father and see about getting him someplace new to live as soon as we are done with this project. If I can get away with it, I'll see about us adopting him if we can. He needs to be with people that will love him and not beat on him."

"For what it's worth," said Millicent looking at Hermione and Neville. "I'm sorry that Potter had to go through that. We may have different viewpoints on how we live, but even we agree that no one should be hurt like that by people that are supposed to be taking care of him. Do you know how long this has been going on?"

"As far as I know, it has been going on his whole life," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Harry has been trying to figure out a way to not have to go back to that house. After what happened at the end of the school year, he was all but begging us to try and help him find a way out. He really doesn't want to go back there. They hurt him even worse every year."

"He won't be going back," said Severus walking in with Minerva. "You can all relax. He will be just fine. Madam Pomfrey has cleared up all of his wounds and has him sleeping comfortably for the moment. He should be back on his feet by tomorrow. I have a small favor to ask you all."

"If it helps Harry, then you can count on us," said Luna with a determination in her eyes that wasn't seen before by the professors. "He's like my big brother and I won't allow anyone to hurt him anymore. He has stood up for me and it's time that I stand up for him. He is too nice to allow things like this to happen to him."

"Before we get into how you can assist Mr. Potter, I think that you all are curious as to why you are here," stated Albus walking in next. "The twenty of you will be journeying to the equivalent of a ghost town. There, you will all have to learn to work together in both magical and non-magical ways as a team to survive."

The other adults all walked in and sat with the teens as the Headmaster explained what was going to happen.

"It is my hope that the twenty of you can pave the way for all of the houses to come together and work as a team rather than each house doing what they do for themselves alone," continued Albus as the teens all looked at one another in shock. "Those of you that are muggleborn will teach those that aren't how to live without magic while those that are pureblood will teach the others what it means to hold status and prestige in the magical world."

"This doesn't mean that you will be allowed to lord over your cohabitants," explained Filius. "You are to learn how to work together. You are the next generation of leaders and it's time that you all learned how to work with one another. Your blood status doesn't count for anything."

"I refuse to have anything to do with those that are not purebloods," hissed Draco in fury. "They are beneath us in status. We are their superiors and I will not cooperate with them on this. I don't need to learn how to do muggle things as I have house elves that will do what I tell them too."

"You will if you want to inherit the Malfoy fortune when I pass on," snapped Lucius clearly out of patience with his son. "You may be the Ice Prince of Slytherin and you also may represent what it means to be a true Slytherin, but you will NOT treat people like they are your stepping stones. In all reality, you are no better than anyone else here. In some ways, you are worse as you run to me anytime someone hurts your feelings. It's time for you to GROW UP. I'll have you know that some of the people you are putting down have more prestige and money than we do and you would do well to remember that just because you are a Malfoy doesn't make you a king. Now sit down, shut up, and do as you are told or I will make you sorry you were born."

"When do we leave?" asked Hermione nervously. "I am scared, but I'm sure you have a reason for this. I'm also sure you will have the rules and guidelines for us when it comes time for us to get started."

"You will not be unsupervised," assured Albus. "There will be two Aurors with you to keep you all from harming one another, while at the same time one of the four Heads of House will make an appearance at least once a day to check on your status. You will all continue with your magical studies as there will be classes held daily. However, your grades will count just as much as for what you do away from those classes. You will be graded on how well you cooperate with one another just as much as for your work."

"When do we leave?" asked Justin. "Also what are we to do about food and things like that?"

"You are to work together," said Albus. "You will leave as soon as Madam Pomfrey releases Harry from the medical ward. You will all have to learn to cook and clean. Those you will not be able to use your magical abilities with, you will have to learn how to do things the muggle way. You will do your own cooking and cleaning as well as other things without a wand. Rest assured that if you don't pull your weight, then you will miss out on some of the benefits and rewards that go with it."

The teens all started talking about how they were going to do some of the jobs. Some of the purebloods didn't know how to do certain things while the muggleborns and half-bloods were determined to not have to do the work alone.

"The other reason for the two Aurors is that they will help enforce the rules and keep the balance," stated Dumbledore interrupting them. "Those that do not pull their weight will get penalized and punished while those that go beyond the call of duty will be rewarded. A list of jobs, chores, and other tasks will be provided for you daily. You will be scored on how well you do the tasks set."

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear," said Albus when the teens started to over talk him again. "NONE of the Heads of House will favor you just because you are in their house. The five of us have already spoken and all will be fair in the rewards or penalties."

"Right," muttered Draco. "Like St. Potter won't get special treatment due to being the boy who won't die! He gets special treatment with everything else, why wouldn't this be any different. He gets away with everything while the rest of us get point loss and detention."

Severus and Albus turned to the blond and before either Malfoy parent could say a word, Severus dragged Draco out of the hall by his ear. The others could hear Severus giving a severe tongue lashing to the blonde for his audacity. When they returned, everyone shot a glare at the offender. Narcissa and Lucius even shot venom at their son.

"There is one last thing I want to mention," said Albus when he calmed down. "The twenty of you have been chosen for a reason. Much of it is due to who you are and who you are related too. Dolores Umbridge will be working here this year and she will not be kind to the twenty of you that are in front of me. Had we not done this, she would have figured out how to get to each and every one of you to punish you for who you are or related to or your blood status. Though Mr. Diggory is recently graduated, he is a target due to his association with Mr. Potter and for getting away from the cemetery that night."

"Well," said Seamus speaking for the first time. "This ought to be interesting. I'm willing to do anything that I have to in order to escape some crazed woman who wants to punish us for being us. If it means that we have to work together to stay healthy, then I'm all for it. My mum wanted me to do something to help out and this seems like a good way of doing it."

"Succinctly," said Albus. "The Minister of Magic knows what we are doing. He will be keeping in contact to me to hear updates about how well this works. If it DOES work, then we may start doing this once a year and see if other countries are willing to do the same."

"Let's just cross our fingers that WE survive all of this," said Neville looking at Draco with suspicion. "Some of us are willing to try while others don't look like they are ready to give up without a serious fight."

"You no longer have a choice in this," stated Albus. "You all leave in the morning. I suggest that you all learn how to get along. You will need one another. Times are changing and you must change with them. The option is no longer yours to make. I'm tired of the constant bickering between the houses. The phrase for this year is Enough is Enough."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop. I hope that you like the concept so far.


	3. Heir of Olympus: Drawing of the Names

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The idea is mine, but the characters are not.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be VERY OOC. I have changed some of the GOF book. IT WILL BE DIFFERENT. Be warned. If you don't like the story, please don't read it. I am writing what I want and not what you feel I should write. If you want a story to go a certain way, then write your own. Do not badger me because you don't like the character attitudes, or typos that you may find. I am fallible like everyone else and will miss some from time to time. (I will strive to fix those that are noted.)

NOTE – SLASH! HP/CD

DEDICATION – This story is dedicated to DZ2. Thanks for the inspiration.

**Chapter 1 – Drawing of the Names**

Harry and Hermione were sitting there listening as the names came out of the Goblet of Fire. Viktor Krum had already been chosen as the Durmstrang champion. Fleur had already been chosen as the representative for Beauxbatons. It was all down to who would be the champion for Hogwarts. Many people had their fingers crossed for their favorite.

Some of the professors were sitting there with a curious look on their faces. The goblet was having a hard time choosing a champion for their school. Severus was watching the Golden Trio with curiosity. Harry had a nervous look on his face. To Severus it seemed as if he knew that somehow his name would come out of the goblet. Hermione was holding his arm as if she too felt that something was against him and his name would come out. Ronald was looking at the couple with disgust and jealousy on his face.

Next to them sat the only female Weasley, who was looking at them with suspicion in her eyes. Severus gave a sigh of disgust of his own at their display. The Weasleys were part of Dumbledore's entourage. Severus was disgusted with the blind faith that the red headed family showed the old fool. He could only wonder what was going to happen to Harry Potter next. He would never admit it to the public, but he was genuinely concerned for the young man.

Minerva was sitting next to Severus. She could tell the younger professor was sitting on pins and needles waiting for the goblet to spit out a name. The two of them had, had a conversation the night before with the other heads of house. All four came to the same conclusion in the end. Now was just a matter of waiting to see if their fear would unfold or not.

"_I'm telling you that Harry Potter's name will come out of the goblet," said Severus to his counterparts. "The boy has the most rotten of luck when it comes to things like this. I have no doubt his luck will be against him again."_

"_There is no way that Harry would enter his name into the goblet," said Minerva shaking her head. "Cedric and Hermione wouldn't let him. Neither would Mr. Longbottom or Miss Lovegood. Those students are determined to stay by Harry's side. In some ways, it's like Mr. Diggory is in love with Harry."_

"_I didn't say he entered his name," said Severus sharply, correcting the older woman. "I may be hard on him, but I know he wouldn't do that. Despite public appearances, I don't hate him nor do I think any ill towards him. You all know that I have to do what I do to keep my cover as a spy for both the four of us as well as for the Dark Lord and Albus. I'm actually quite proud of the boy. I'm also quite aware that he hates his fame and prestige."_

"_From what I hear from others, you fail him just about every day in your classes with him," remarked Pomona. "How can you say that you are proud of him and fail him all the time? His potions can't be all that bad, can they?"_

"_Mr. Potter is actually ranked third in his year in potions," said Severus. "Draco and Miss Granger are going back and forth with the top two spots and Mr. Potter is_ _right behind them. I only SAY I failed him. He is actually one of my better students. He is ranging between a very high EE and an O at the moment. He knows what's going on and has been working with me in the evenings to make sure his grades stay up."_

"_If only Mr. Weasley would leave him alone, he would do much better in his classes than he does," remarked Filius. "The boy just won't do his own work and he is constantly at Mr. Potter to skive off lessons and such. Harry is in my top five, but he could be so much better without the influences of Mr. Weasley. More than once, I have seen Mr. Weasley distract Mr. Potter and cause his spells to fail. The punishments that I give to Mr. Weasley don't seem to faze him at all. He just keeps on and on. Harry has been trying to study and Ronald just won't let him."_

"_He is actually in my top three in my class as well," said Pomona. "Something tells me that it has something to do with the fact that he does all the yard work around his home when he is away from the school. I can't believe that they treat that boy so badly. No one deserves to be treated that way by anyone. I'm glad that you found out and alerted us to the problem Severus."_

"_I suspected that something wasn't right for Harry," admitted Severus solemnly. "Why would the heir of the Potter fortune come to school looking like death warmed over all the time? Also why would he be wearing such horrible clothing? The Potter family is one of the oldest and wealthiest families of Britain. I think that the Black family is slightly older than them. If there are others, I don't know of them."_

"_What if he doesn't know about his heritage or vaults?" questioned Filius thoughtfully. "Didn't Minerva say that Albus was adamant about him not knowing his heritage? What if the old fool has been dipping his hands into the Potter family vaults? He needs to know his heritage. Even if I have to sit him down twice a week, I will teach that boy his place in this world. He needs to know what he owns and has. It's only fair that he knows."_

"_I will look into it first thing tomorrow," promised Minerva. "I will deal with this once and for all. It's time that Harry gets what belongs to him and be done with it. I'll deal with it the day following the naming of the champions. I'll personally take him to Gringotts myself. As the Deputy Headmistress and his Head of House I am allowed to do such things. I want to know who his LEGAL guardians are, both magically,_ _and_ _non-magically. I don't care what Albus says. There is no way that he is that young man's magical guardian. James and Lily would have named successors. From what I remember, Albus named himself guardian over Harry and made all the arrangements for his care. It wouldn't surprise me to know that he knew that Harry would be abused where he placed him."_

"_Just tell us what we have to do to assist you," said Severus quietly. "We will help in any way that we can. It's time that Mr. Potter knows who and what he is. As you all know, I despise child abusers. It is QUITE obvious that he is being abused and has been for a long time. I want it to end. I may not have fond memories of his father, but I do have them of his mother and he is more like her than anything else. He may look like James, but he is ALL Lily. Even I have to admit that James Potter was skilled at what he did though. He was in the top five of the school during our time along with me, Lily, Remus, and Sirius."_

_The other three Heads of House agreed with that sentiment. They knew that Harry had a hard life and they wanted to help him in any way that they could. If it meant banning together to go against the Headmaster, then so be it. It wasn't like the old fool could stop them in this. If he tried it, they would get some bigger guns to shoot with and stand with them._

Coming out of his thoughts, Severus watched as Cedric Diggory's name came out of the goblet as the champion of Hogwarts. He saw Harry shake the older boy's hand and smile at him. From there, he watched as Cedric made his way to the chamber on the side of the Great Hall. He was just about to give a sigh of relief when the goblet flared up again and spit out another name.

"Damn," he muttered low enough for Minerva to hear. "I was hoping against all hope that this wouldn't happen. There goes his luck hitting him in a bad way again. He and Granger look upset and furious, but both also look resigned."

"You and me both," she muttered in response as Harry was called. "We will have to do something about all of this. I don't want him harmed if we can help it. This tournament is too dangerous even for someone of Harry's capabilities."

"He's a CHEAT!" yelled Ronald Weasley as Harry's name was called. "He is just looking for more fame. He can't be allowed to compete in this tournament. It's just like him to try and get more of a spotlight for himself. He always hogs the spotlight while the rest of us have to work hard for what he gets served to him. It isn't fair."

"Let me see," said Severus interrupting smoothly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for that uncalled for outburst Weasley. If you open your mouth once more, I will make it one hundred. As you have no idea as to what you are saying, it may be prudent for you to keep your mouth closed unless you actually know what you are talking about. Other than that, we don't want to hear another word from you. Should you open your mouth again; the punishment will be most severe."

"I think I'm going to add two days of detention to that," said Minerva taking over. "I suggest that you return to your common room and keep your mouth closed. We will deal with this situation. You accusing a fellow house mate of cheating should NOT be part of this equation and your remark was seriously uncalled for. Mr. Potter, you are required to come up and join your fellow champions in the anti-chamber. We will help you solve this problem somehow. You have my promise that we will find out what's going on."

"NO," said Harry suddenly shocking everyone with his venom. "I didn't enter my name and I don't want to participate in this tournament. Cedric is the champion and I refuse to participate. There has got to be a mistake that was made somewhere. I don't need, nor want, more fame or money. I already have more than enough of both. Please fix this. I don't want to enter and I don't want to compete."

"You have to my boy," said Albus gravely. "You will lose your magic if you don't participate. That will lead you to losing everything else. It's in your best interest to just accept this and get it over with. Please head up here and we can discuss this later in private."

"Draco Malfoy," called Harry suddenly, ignoring the Headmaster. This bold move astonished all who were watching. "I have NEVER asked you for anything. I'm asking you right now for assistance though it pains me to do so. I refuse to leave this spot and agree to anything unless I talk to someone that knows more political things than I do. Can you get your father here right now? I will pay him for his services if I have to, but I need help and I'm not above consorting with my nemesis to get it."

Severus and Filius smirked at this. It seemed that Harry was pulling the wool over many eyes if he knew that he could hold this off as long as he could. Minerva sat there for a few moments without being able to speak. Harry had never talked back to her in this fashion before, but she was secretly proud of him for sticking to his guns. That he was willing to defy everyone to stand for his honor and integrity made it all the more special.

"Harry," said Dumbledore next. "You will desist in behaving so childishly and come up here. There is NOTHING that you can do about this situation. You have NO choice but to participate. The goblet constitutes a magically binding contract of which you can't get out of. So stop embarrassing this school and come forth. You are testing my patience and I have very little left of it. The longer you desist, the angrier I will become."

"Actually," said Hermione interrupting him rudely. "There is a way that he can get out of this. All we are asking for is a couple of hours. If by the end of that time, we can't get this worked out, I will support Harry as he competes. We are just asking for a couple of hours to get our facts and information correct. At that time, we will present what we find and let the panel decide from there."

"NO!" thundered Dumbledore extremely angry. "Harry must compete. Miss Granger, you will mind your own business and stay out of this or face expulsion. Harry, I insist that you come up here THIS INSTANT! I WON'T ask you again to do as you are told. This nonsense has gone on long enough. I am VERY ashamed of you for your intolerable behavior."

"Ah, Dumbledore," said Crouch nervously at the tone in the older man's voice. "There are loopholes that can be used to circumvent this situation. It's obvious that Mr. Potter didn't put his name in and doesn't want to participate. If he can find a way out of this, then I suggest that you let him make the attempt."

"Harry will do what I tell him to or else," snarled Albus, as the Ministry member paled at the venom in his voice. "He WILL participate or he will serve detention for the rest of the year. I'm through pampering him. He will do as told. He has already embarrassed this establishment and he will be punished for that. The longer he desists and acts so immaturely, the harsher the punishment will be."

"Threatening a child?" asked a course voice from the entrance. "Mr. Potter, you and Severus Snape, along with Minerva McGonagall, will accompany me back to Gringotts immediately. You are being requested by the Malfoy family in accordance to this tournament. I will personally see to your safety while not in the school. The authorities at the Ministry of Magic have been notified, and Amelia Bones will be handling this on that end by accordance with the Minister for Magic and the Queen of England."

"The Goblins have no jurisdiction here nor does the Ministry," snapped Dumbledore trying to keep a reign on his anger and the situation at the same time. "Who are you to come in here unannounced and make these statements? I'm Harry's magical guardian and he will do what I tell him to. Anyone interfering with that will face charges with the Wizengamot. I'm not playing games here. Someone needs to listen to what I'm saying before something bad happens."

"Actually, you AREN'T, his magical guardian," said the goblin snidely. "We have the paperwork at the bank. You took it upon yourself to be named his guardian when others were already in place. When young Heir Malfoy contacted his father, they contacted us immediately. His magical guardian is none other than Severus Snape. The Dursleys are not blood related, so technically they CAN'T be his non-magical guardians. That title belongs to none other than Narcissa Malfoy and Minerva McGonagall, as Sirius Black is currently running from the law for a crime he didn't commit. As for whom I am, my name is Ragnok Stonehammer. I'm the Goblin King here in the British Isles."

"This is impossible," yelled Dumbledore again as many in the hall all bowed or curtsied to the goblin. "You still have no jurisdiction here. What I say goes in this school. Get out immediately before you incite a war between our races. You are making a mockery of the truce between our people. So long as I am Headmaster here, we will do things my way. This is your last warning on the matter. I shall not repeat myself to you or to anyone else."

"Really Dumbledore," stated Olympe smoothly. "Is this how you treat everyone here in Britain? I was under the impression that only those OF AGE could participate in this tournament. It seems that you are determined to put Mr. Potter into danger by forcing him to compete. It is obvious that he doesn't wish to do so. While I have no doubt that he is a strong willed and strong minded, as well as, an intelligent and powerful individual, the crux of the matter is, is that he is still underage and therefore NOT allowed to participate. Let's not forget that you are disrespecting him by calling him by his given name while you don't do that to any of your other students, staff, or guests. Now you are disrespecting the King of the goblins who has a higher statute in life than you do. If this is how you are going to behave and go about things, I don't think I want any of my students to participate in this tournament."

"Are you going to abandon your champion?" asked Albus furiously turning his anger upon her. "She has to participate. All four names that came out of the goblet, has to participate. There is NO way of getting around that. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a magically binding contract and NONE of the four of them can get out of it."

"Enough of this," snapped Ragnok. "Lord Potter, Master Snape, and Madam McGonagall, will you please come with me so that we can deal with this immediately? I have more important things to do with my time than listen to an old man rant because he can't have his way. We will be back in about two hours. Until then, I'm sure the hosting school can do something to entertain their guests. If not, I'm sure the guests can do something to amuse themselves. My time is valuable and I want to get a move on."

Severus, Harry, and Minerva all quickly joined Ragnok at the doors. Harry looked over to Draco and smiled in thanks as the blond nodded his head in encouragement to him. He turned and saw that Neville, Luna, and Hermione were all smiling at him in support as well. Remarkably, so were the Weasley twins.

"You have more surprises coming for you this night," called Luna in a sing song voice. "Things for you will be a whole lot more interesting before this night is out. At least you will learn the truth about so many lies and hidden agendas this evening."

Ragnok looked at the girl curiously for a moment before he astounded everyone by bowing low to her. When she gave an elegant courtesy in return, the hall let out the breath it was holding. This was an amazing sight to see for all present. For whatever reason, Luna was being held in high esteem with the King of the British Goblins. As a general rule, goblins don't place themselves below those of a human much less one that hasn't reached their full magical potential. That the king of said goblins bowed to her meant that she was indeed a special individual.

"Lord Crouch, Madam Maxime, and Professor Flitwick, if you would be so kind as to protect that trio as well as the three champions, I would deeply appreciate it," said Ragnok addressing the panel pointing to Harry's friends. "Miss Lovegood is especially being held in high esteem by the goblins from this moment on."

With that being said, he escorted the trio out of the doors and then out of the castle. From there, he pulled out a portkey from his pocket and landed them in his office. Another goblin was setting up things on his desk when they arrived.

"Hello Griphook," said Harry smiling at the goblin. "It's nice to see you again. I sincerely hope that your gold has been flowing and your blade has stayed sharp since our last meeting."

"It has Heir Potter," said Griphook. "Forgive me, but how do you remember who I am? Not many would make the effort to remember who we are despite the fact that we handle your finances and valuables."

"You were the first goblin that I spoke with," said Harry smiling at the memory. "You were with me when we went to my vault for the first time. I like riding in the carts. The speed and accuracy are really something that I enjoy. Plus you helped make me smile when you explained about that other vault. As morbid as it was, I could tell you were trying to be nice to me."

"You are definitely a unique wizard Mr. Potter," said Severus smoothly as a knock sounded on the door interrupting the conversation between Harry and Griphook. "Not only did you remember him, but you gave a perfectly well spoken greeting. How did you know what to say to him? That isn't normally something many witches and wizards do."

"Professor Binns is always teaching us about the goblin wars," said Harry slowly and politely. "We asked if there was a special project that Hermione and I could do for extra credit. He directed us to a specific book in the Restricted Section that details the proper protocol for speaking with the goblins and other magical races. Hermione and I studied the book and we got the extra credit. I really like learning. At home I wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley, so I held back. I guess the tradition just followed me to Hogwarts."

"No more holding back," said Minerva sternly pointing at him. "You will not hold back anymore. We will deal with things as they arise, but you are to do your utmost best from this point on. We want you to move from the top ten into the top five students in your year or better. While you are high up in some of your classes, you are really lacking in others."

"Yes Ma'am," said Harry slowly. "I promise to do my best. I would like to do better and I think with the proper help, I could be in the top five of the entire school."

"We shall help you Mr. Potter," said Lucius walking into the room followed by Narcissa. "We know basically what's going on thanks to being able to listen to the events in the Great Hall. The Weasley twins really are good at the products they make, which is why we will endorse them when they finally get their own shop. Getting back to the problem at hand, we need to get you out of the tournament."

"As I stated in the Great Hall, there are a few discrepancies in what Dumbledore mentioned," said Ragnok. "We will cover all bases while we are here. Something tells me that we have more than the tournament to cover this day. We will get to as much of it as we can in the allotted time we were given."

"May I ask a favor from you as Harry's magical guardian?" asked Severus. "Is it possible to check that Dumbledore hasn't dipped his hands into the Potter family fortune? I know that Harry only believes that he has the one vault, but I know for a fact that he has more than his trust vault."

"Are you telling me that all that gold in that one vault is just a trust fund?" asked Harry in astonishment. "There is so much in there that, I just figured that it was all I had. Am I to understand that I have more than that?"

"Have you not been getting your account statements?" asked an astonished Griphook. "They tell you what is in each of your five vaults. We send them out once a month. You should have been receiving them each month since you turned eleven."

Harry sat down heavily and almost missed the chair. A flick of Severus' wand ensured that he landed in the chair itself and not on the floor. At the shock on his face and his body language, the goblins started to growl angrily. Minerva and Narcissa were also looking fairly angry. It was apparent that Harry wasn't getting those statements. Someone had intercepted the mail and was doing something underhanded behind closed doors with Harry's money.

"I told Dumbledore not to leave Harry with those people," said Minerva looking ready to breathe fire. "They are the worse sort of muggles imaginable. Severus found out that he has been abused since that night. I haven't been able to circumvent the blood wards on the house to see if there is anything I can do."

"Those aren't blood wards," said Griphook while Ragnok nodded his head. "There are wards there, but they aren't blood wards. It would be impossible as Petunia and Vernon Dursley are not blood related to Mr. Potter. We will make sure that Mr. Potter is healthy, whole, and free from all binds before he leaves this office tonight. I have Curse Breaker William Weasley at Privet Drive now trying to take down the wards."

"As his magical guardian and his non-magical one, can we get copies of his bank statements to hold for him until he is trained in what to look for?" asked Minerva. "Narcissa is his guardian and I was James' godmother."

"Madam Malfoy is his godmother," said Griphook looking at a sheet of parchment. "Mr. Potter is related to the Malfoys. Lily Evans was adopted from an orphanage when she was young. Apparently the Malfoy line had a squib in it that caused the magic to skip somewhere."

"I have a cousin that was a squib," said Lucius. "She passed away during childbirth. We never learned what happened to the baby as she had the child out of wedlock and so forth. Who was the father of Lily?"

"Tobias Snape," said Griphook looking for the information on the paper. "This means that Mr. Potter is Professor Snape's blood nephew as well as a child of the Malfoy line. Harry should NEVER have left the magical world as he has magical relatives alive and ready to do what they could for him. Add in that he is a member of the Black family as well, and someone did something they shouldn't have."

Minerva gasped as Severus sat heavily in the chair. He was shocked to know that the child he hated all this time was his nephew and the woman he loved was his sister. It left a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought that had things gone differently, that he would have ended up married to, and more, with his own flesh and blood.

"Don't worry Uncle Severus," said Harry softly patting him gently on the arm. "We will work this out. Together, we can do anything. I have faith that things will work out as they are supposed to. Mum must not have known that she was related to you or I would have been given to you instead of Petunia and Vernon. Does this mean that I don't have to go back to those horrible people anymore?"

"Oh you can believe that you are NEVER going back there," said Severus viciously. "They will be punished for what they did to you. I promise you that. I don't care what anyone says, they will suffer for what they did to you and then some. No child deserves to be treated as you have been. Even if you weren't related to me, I would still want to teach them a lesson that they would never forget."

"No," said Harry quickly. "We don't want you getting into trouble for dealing with them. Let's just let it go and look towards the future. Now that we know we are related, we can work on building on that and take it from there. I don't want anyone in trouble for dealing with them. Please tell me that they didn't get any of my money while I was in their care."

"Unfortunately, we can't tell you that," said Ragnok quietly. "They got two thousand pounds a month for your upkeep. We can get it back however. Plus there is a way to punish them that won't get anyone into trouble. As for where you will reside, there are three options that you can go with. One being that you can live with Professor Snape as he is your uncle. Next, you can live with Professor McGonagall. The third is that you can live with the Malfoys as you are related to them as well."

"We are proud people," said Lucius carefully. "We do NOT work for the Dark Lord despite the image we present. We have an important image to uphold. We would be honored to have you in our home. Severus may join you if you and he wish and Professor McGonagall may come and go as she wishes to check up on you if that will ease her mind."

"From there, we can undo all the damage that was done to you by those disgusting muggles as well as assist in the removal of all magical binds that are upon you," said Narcissa. "Your mother may not have been in the family, but there is no reason why you should be alienated. We can help you if you just let us."

"I'd like that," said Harry slowly after thinking for a moment. "You are my godmother. We have to start somewhere. I think it's well past time we got to know each other better. Thank you for caring. It will make things easier for me now that I can be myself and learn without fear."

"_Listen to them child of mine," whispered a voice that wasn't familiar to Harry. "They are our chosen representatives for you as you are my chosen warrior. They can be trusted. Let them assist you in your endeavors. Those that have wronged you will suffer. When the time is right, I will reveal to you how I may assist you. For now, just train and study hard as the son of Ares is out and about in the world. You are my son and I will be with you always. Of that you can depend."_

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Narcissa. "You got lost there for a moment. Are you feeling ill or something?"

"There was a strange voice," said Harry as he got his bearings. "He said that the son of Ares was out and about in the world and that voice said that I am his son and chosen. What does that even mean? I know who Ares is, but I don't understand the message that was sent via the voice just now."

The goblins were out of their chairs and bowing low to Harry before he could even finish his statement. The others were in awe of this movement. Never before had the King of the Goblins bowed to anyone so regally or low before. Even the bow he gave to Luna was nothing like the one he now gave to Harry.

"You are the son of Zeus," said Griphook when he could get his voice working. "He is the King of the gods. If he said he will assist you, then you are indeed more special than we thought. You already bare his mark. We should have realized this a long time ago."

"Are you talking about the Greek God?" asked Harry in shock. "I am his son and chosen? He told me to trust you all that you are their representatives. I don't know who else he meant, but that's what he said."

Harry repeated word for word what the God told him. From there, everyone in the room had a speculative look on their face. They knew that they had to make a stand and help Harry at all costs.

"We all know that there are gods and goddesses in the Greek pantheon," explained Severus. "There are also minor gods and such as well. There comes a time when they pick out a mortal to represent them on earth. They usually mark them. You already have the lightning bolt on your forehead. It is a rare thing for them to all join together to choose a champion. There must be more going on than we know for them to step in and defend you like this. We shall know more soon I'm sure. For now, let's just take care of other business."

Over the next two hours, it was discussed on where Harry would live, who was going to watch out over him, and what he was in possession of in regards to finances. Severus was given a list of binds that were on Harry, and between him and Minerva, they agreed to get the four Heads of House to assist in the removal of them all.

"As I own Grunnings, I want Vernon fired," stated Harry almost hissing in anger. "This way, he can't dip his hands into my money anymore. As for what they got from Dumbledore for my care, let them keep it, but I want it to stop. There is no reason they should get money from my vaults anymore for my upkeep. It isn't like they used it on me to begin with. This is the only punishment that I want inflicted upon them. Also make sure it is known that he has probably been stealing from the company for years."

"Not to worry Lord Potter," said Griphook with a feral grin. "We will ensure that your wishes are carried out to the fullest. We will see to it that the company gets a complete overhaul and makes a better profit for you. Do you have anyone in mind to manage your accounts for you?"

"Would you do it?" asked Harry quickly. "I don't really know any other goblins except you and King Ragnok. Also, can we make sure that Dumbledore can't get his hands on my money anymore? Do we even know where it was going?"

"He was paying the Weasley family with some of it," said Griphook pulling out a sheet of paper and reading it. "It was mostly used to pay for their tuition for school. Molly made one small withdrawal during that time for your school supplies, but for the most part, that is what your money was used for. Dumbledore was using the money to finance the Order of the Phoenix. We can put a stop to that. It isn't his money to use like that."

"Hmm," said Harry. "I don't want any punishment to come to the Weasley family for this. Let's put a stop to anymore coming out of my vaults to pay for them. While I like the Weasley family bar a couple, there is no reason why I should have to pay for their schooling. From what I'm to understand, the school has a fund already for that."

"I will be having a talk with some people about this," said Lucius furiously. "Dumbledore overstepped his bounds by doing this. They will not be allowed to break the law and slide by. Albus is using his titles to do what he wants and no one is willing to go up against him. He will be stopped. I promise you that. We have to make sure that we rob HIM of everything that he holds so dear and I don't mean money. I want him to lose his titles, prestige, and any other importance that he thinks HIS fame will protect him from losing."

"Let's push for a trial for Sirius," said Harry thoughtfully. "He never got one, and it's time that he did. This way, he can live his life and not have to worry about the dementors or anyone else ever again. I will pay for it should I need to, but I want him free."

"The Black family vault has more than enough money in it to pay for that," assured Griphook. "As you are the heir of the Black family fortune should something happen to Lord Sirius, then there is no problem with you being able to use the money in those vaults to pay for it."

"For now, we need to get you back to Hogwarts and deal with the old fool and his plans," said Minerva. "We have to put a stop to him and all his schemes before he goes overboard and kills someone. There is no reason for him to be allowed to have access to Harry or his money ever again. From now on, you are to go nowhere alone and you are to have a Head of House with you during every meeting from here on out with Dumbledore."

"All of us Heads know that there is something going on and we are all going to help you," assured Severus. "If you EVER have any troubles, please bring it to our attention immediately. We can't help you if we don't know about it. You no longer have to do it alone."

"Maybe I should have let the sorting hat place me in Slytherin," said Harry miserably. "Things would have been so much easier had I let it. I fought it at the time due to all of the bad things that I heard about it. I also didn't have a very good meeting with Draco the first day I was back in the magical world."

"While you carry the Slytherin magic, you don't carry the Slytherin blood," said Ragnok kindly. "The Potter family is the only known descendants of Gryffindor. If the sorting hat wanted to place you in those houses, it is for that reason alone."

"Actually the hat couldn't decide on any house," said Harry with a blush. "It said I would have been an asset to any of them for me to be in. That's what took so long during my sorting. I would have gone to Slytherin willingly, but Hagrid and Draco didn't really make it all that appealing. Let's not forget that Ronald Weasley made sure I despised the house before I even got to Hogwarts. The deck was stacked against Slytherin long before I even really knew about anything."

"I will see to my house," said Severus in a calming manner. "It's time to bury the hatchet. Things will be easier for you from now on. You have my word on that as a blood relative. I will not tolerate them belittling you or causing trouble for you from now on. I have noticed that you try to avoid the conflicts at all costs. Sometimes, you are just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What should I call Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Harry nervously while gesturing at them. "I have no doubt that I should still call my professors Professor in public, but what do I call cousins once removed or what have you?"

"You can call us Aunt and Uncle of course," said Narcissa as Lucius nodded his head in agreement. "We are blood after all in more ways than one. Family does for family. We will do for you what you should have had done all this time. We will help in all ways possible."

"Draco's not going to like that I'm the heir of the Black family fortune," sighed Harry. "He is probably going to be mad at me. I don't need him to be upset with me for something that isn't my fault. It isn't like I asked Sirius to name me heir. I know he can't have children of his own due to such close proximity to the dementors for so long."

"You leave Draco to me," said Lucius in a soothing manner. "You are related to the Blacks just as much as he is. He will prove to be a very valuable ally to you in the near future. I promise that he will start minding his manners where you are concerned. Also, we would like for you to come to our home, which is now your home, for Christmas and Easter. The goblins will see to it that the proper papers are recorded with the correct departments at the Ministry. Also my contacts and influence within the Ministry will assist in that endeavor. While at school, let Draco teach you what he knows about running an estate. We will work with you on the finer details as we have time."

"I have one last thing to say and then we can leave," said Harry looking at Lucius. "I'm sorry about tricking you into losing Dobby. I just acted on impulse and I did what I could to help him. Recently I discovered that he bonded himself to the House of Potter. I hope that this doesn't affect our future relationship."

"You acted like I expected you to act," said Lucius smiling at the teen in front of him. "I'm proud of you for being able to outsmart me. Not many can claim they have done so. As for Dobby, he will be very loyal to you and your family. Elves need to be bonded or they will die, as I'm sure that Miss Granger discovered in her research. If he had to go to someone other than us, I'm glad he is with you."

"Thanks Uncle Lucius," said Harry with a smile. "Well, shall we head back to Hogwarts? I'm sure we are in for one major fight when we return. Something tells me that Dumbledore hasn't given up on his prize just yet. We will have to use all of our combined brainpower to get him to just leave things well enough alone."

"I have no doubt of that," said Ragnok as he stood to escort the group back to the castle. "We will sit with you as you hash this out with Dumbledore. Count on the Goblins of Gringotts as YOUR allies Lord Potter. While we are dealing with that, Griphook will deal with your accounts, both magical and non-magical, and move them to a higher security vault. Expect your new key tomorrow. It will be a special key that is charmed to go to you and no other."

Harry bowed low to the goblin king and waited as the portkey took them to the gates of Hogwarts. From there, Minerva opened the gates and they all headed in to slay the dragon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope that this story has started out ok. Thanks goes to DZ2 for the idea that sprouted with this. Please let me know what you all think.


	4. Merlin Academy: Letters

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – This story will feature characters that act and react different from what Rowling portrayed them to be. This is what it means to be fan fiction people.

DISCLAIMER – If you don't like the way the story is going, please don't read it. You sending ugly reviews about it due to not liking it will only prove you are an idiot. You are within your rights to not like my story, but complaining about it will not get me to change my idea or pairings. Deal with it and move on.

NOTE – This story will not have relationships at this time. That may change in the future.

**Chapter 1 – Letters**

Harry and his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall while waiting for the Headmaster to give the opening speech. Dumbledore had made sure that Harry and his friends, real or not, were in his sight as he wasn't too happy with the way things were going with his pawn. Harry was becoming too knowledgeable and independent for his liking. He wanted Harry downtrodden and beaten. Harry proved to be more intelligent than he was letting on as he was able to defeat his accusers in the court hearing during the summer months, as well as, getting his name and position in the Wizarding World acknowledged. That he also turned the tables on Dumbledore himself was a feat that proved to the old wizard, just how intelligent Harry really was.

_Flashback_

"_This court is finally in session now that the accused has finally decided to join us," hissed Cornelius angrily as Harry had given him a rebuttal for not sending the letter to the right address in the first place. "The accused is Harry James Potter. He is being charged with using underage magic in the presence of a muggle in a muggle neighborhood. We will now open the floor for questioning."_

"_I would like to ask a question," asked Amelia in a voice that was laced with concern for Harry. "Does the accused not have anyone to speak for him in his defense? Even Death Eaters were allowed to have witnesses and representation to speak for them. Harry is standing here alone. From what I'm to understand, no one is willing to stand with him except Miss Hermione Granger and Arthur Weasley, and Cornelius has made sure they were not allowed to be present. Cornelius has even made sure that the former Chief Warlock and Headmaster is not allowed to speak for the defendant though he didn't offer to begin with."_

"_Thank you for your concern Madam Bones," stated Harry with respect flowing from his stance and tone. "I would like to have had Hermione here as she seems to devour the books she reads and seems to have a photographic memory, but I think my defense will be more than suitable. I will be able to give proof of what happened and defend myself just fine. It is obvious that someone, somewhere, doesn't want me to be innocent and has tried to sabotage my attempts to clear my name. Hopefully, that person will be caught and punished for their transgressions. I have faith that certain members of the Wizengamot and Ministry will look into these allegations for me once this trial is done."_

"_How are you planning to do that Potter?" asked Dolores in an annoying voice that made both Amelia and Harry flinch in disgust along with a few other members. "Should we find you guilty, you will be banned from the magical world. Your vaults and titles will become null and void and you will be obliviated of our world. You need to make sure that your lie will be a good one if you plan on swaying anyone on this panel of your innocence. You seem to be good at telling lies. This one should be just as good."_

"_That was uncalled for, and I object to her, and to that statement," hissed Harry in anger pointing at Dolores. "We haven't even asked me any questions yet and already that toad is stating that I'm lying and guilty. Is this what you call a hearing? I was under the impression that I was allowed to state my case and defend my actions before you pass judgment. Apparently in the Wizarding World you are guilty before you can even speak. Then again I'm not a Death Eater that is willing to bribe the panel like some that are sitting here. As for you Madam, if you want me to show you respect in the future, then you at least need to give me the same common courtesy."_

"_Your objection is noted," stated Amelia trying not to smirk. "Please note that you aren't allowed to call anyone on the panel names even if it is somewhat true. Dolores, you were out of line and I won't tell you again about this. You are already proclaiming him guilty and we haven't even started the trial yet. This is NOT how we do things. If you can't be objective and follow the law, you may excuse yourself from the panel. From there, I can assure that your dismissal would be permanent. Now, my next question is to Cornelius. Why is he even being charged in front of the whole Wizengamot? Normally cases of underage magic are handled by me and my department. This is a serious breach of protocol. I would like to know why he is here with a full jury. If you do not come up with a reasonable excuse as to why you are doing this, then I will use MY position as the new Chief Witch and Head of the DMLE and dismiss this case. From there I will investigate in the Ministry as to why Lord Potter isn't allowed the same rights as everyone else."_

"_Madam Bones," interrupted Harry gently. "I would like it to be known that this doesn't bother me. I appreciate your concern, but I think this is for the better. It will show EVERYONE on the panel that I'm more than they think and get some of the rumors that are being spread about me out in the open and dealt with. I will ask for your assistance in one thing before we go too much further. I know that you all want to know why I cast a Patronus Charm in the view of my cousin Dudley. Rather than give verbal testimony that some will all try and dispute as me being a liar, I would like for you, Madam Bones, to remove the memory from my head. Memories can't be modified without it being obvious. This way, no more slandering of my name will be in the Daily Prophet. I already have a solicitor looking into lawsuits against the offending parties. I would imagine that quite a few of you will be receiving summons soon to deal with the legalities of things."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore breaking into the conversation for the first time. "When and how were you able to get a solicitor? You have been either with your muggle relatives the whole time, or at a safe house where I placed you. Your motions have been monitored by me this entire time. I would have known if you had left where you were and where you were going. You have some serious explaining to do."_

"_Thank you for proving a point to me," hissed Harry in glee. "Before I get into that, I would like for Madam Bones to please remove the memory for me and let it be played before you all. It will save lots of time and questions pertaining to me. From there, we can get to why you are monitoring me in the first place when you have no right to do so. I would imagine that now YOU have some serious explaining to do as to why the Headmaster of the school is monitoring one of his students when he has no right to do so. I looked into the situation and found that you are not my guardian in any way, shape, or form despite you claiming that you are."_

_Amelia and Augusta looked at each other and shrugged. They knew that Harry had hit the proverbial nail on the head and some people had lots of explaining to do about their actions. Cornelius was red with rage, but was unable to get a word in edgewise. That Potter and Dumbledore were at odds against one another only made him look better. Therefore, he waved his hand to Amelia giving her permission to remove the memory from Harry's head. He could always find something else to pin on Potter later. She walked down to Harry and pulled out her wand. Nodding to him, she placed it to his temple and waited while he pulled forth the memory. From there, she placed it in the pensieve._

"_Before you look at that memory, I have two more that I would like for you to take from me," requested Harry. "During the summer before my second year, I stated that a house elf was at my home and did some magic for which I was accused, but no one believed me then either. Therefore, I would like to clean my record totally by showing you all the truth. From there, I would like for you all to view the memory of what happened in the graveyard at the end of the tournament. This will show you all that even though I no longer trust Dumbledore, he and I were telling the truth. My memory will also give you names of who is still currently working with the Dark Lord."_

_Amelia nodded in agreement and pulled the memories from his head. She placed both in the pensieve. From there, she played them one at a time. Certain members of the panel tried to leave at the memory of the battle of the graveyard, but Amelia and her trusted Aurors had the area sealed and wasn't letting anyone leave willingly. Many arrests were made that day. Lucius Malfoy was one of them. Cornelius Fudge was another one that surprisingly was arrested. Amelia promised Harry that she would look into who sent the Dementors to his area to try and have him kissed. Harry was cleared of all charges by a unanimous vote. His former note of underage magic was also cleared. Madam Bones even stated she would get Sirius a trial as it appeared that he was innocent._

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry sat and sighed as Dolores Umbridge finished her boring speech. He looked across to Draco and shrugged his shoulders to the blond. Draco rolled his eyes and cocked his head to let Harry know that he understood. Harry looked around to all of his real friends and made sure that each was alright. He then turned to Hermione who was asking him a question.

"I can see that you and Malfoy are working things out," she whispered so that Ron couldn't hear. The two of them had been ignoring him as they learned what he, Ginny, and Molly were doing. "You never did explain why the two of you are getting along so well now. How did the two of you become so close in such a short period of time?"

"Sirius and I brought him and his mother back fully into the Black family," he explained in a low tone. "Upon the end of my court hearing, I could have claimed the title of Head of House of the Malfoy line due to Lucius trying to harm me on more than one occasion. However, I talked with Madam Bones and we had Draco become Head of House with Aunt Cissy keeping up with the books until Draco graduates from school. This way, he can get what he wants and Aunt Cissy can help him clean up the other illegal activities that have been going on with Lucius."

"He seems to be happier now that his father is out of the picture," admitted Neville also ignoring Ron who was getting angrier with each person who turned their back on him. "Now that he can be himself, he is easier to talk to and get along with. He is just like one of us now that he doesn't have to pretend to be something he isn't. I, for one, am glad that you and he have become friends and family."

"It still needs a little work, but we are getting there," stated Harry with a grin. "We need to be careful of Dumbledore and his group as well as Umbridge. She will try and make things hell on earth for those of us that are friends. For now, Hermione and I need to get the first years to the tower. We will talk with you later Neville. Keep an eye on DMW for me. We need to make sure that he isn't doing anything that he isn't supposed to. Professors McGonagall and Snape told me that he is NOT to be trusted with anything. That's why I have my trunk in my pocket. Professor Snape taught me how to shrink it so that I can carry it with me at all times. I'll teach you and the others the charm so that you can do the same."

Hermione and Harry stood up and went to gather the first year students. Together they left the hall and showed them the quickest route to the tower from the Great Hall. Upon reaching the tower, Harry looked over at the portrait and spoke to the Fat Lady.

"My dear Gwendolyn," he stated in a charming voice. "You are looking quite lovely this year. The new color of your dress really brings out your eyes. The password for now is Golden Boy. May we enter the tower?"

"Just like your father," laughed the portrait as she began to open. "He was a smooth talker just like you are. Have a pleasant night and I want all first years to know that they can talk to me any time they wish. Have a pleasant evening."

Upon entering the tower, Harry and Hermione gathered the first years together in front of the fireplace. Harry pulled out some papers and he and Hermione passed them out to the group. From there, they each waved their wands and caused a small stack of booklets to float to each new member of the Lion's Den. Minerva waited in the shadows to see how Harry would do. She fought tooth and nail to have Harry as a prefect. It took Pomona, Filius, and Severus to stand with her to get the Headmaster to not give the badge to Weasley.

"The sheet of paper is a map," explained Harry. "It will show you the quickest routes to each of the five core subjects taught at Hogwarts. Those subjects are Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and DADA. Those not highlighted are things like History and Astronomy and such. I talked with Professor Snape over the summer and he gave me a copy of the rules of Slytherin House that he created when he took on the mantle of Head of House. There are some new rules that we want you to follow. Once I read them, it made for a great plan. I talked with the other prefects of Gryffindor, and they agreed that these rules are to start being enforced."

"Never walk anywhere by yourself," started Hermione. "Never fight with your dorm mates in public. Never treat the other houses like you are better than they are. You aren't. We are all here for the same reason. We are here to train our magic to stay in our control."

"We don't want any fighting between the houses," picked up Harry next. "We know there is a rivalry for the house and quidditch cup, but fighting in the halls and trying to harm others is not the way to get those cups. We are adding a new rule this year. Neither the boys nor the girls are allowed in the opposite dorms. Young men need their privacy just as much as the young ladies. You all know who I am, and Hermione is the young woman standing next to me. We are here to help you if you need it."

"Cormack McLaggin and Katie Bell are the sixth year prefects," stated Hermione. "Anthony Towne and Victoria Green are your seventh year prefects. This year, Angela Frost of Hufflepuff and Robert Lions of Slytherin are the head boy and girl. They are also someone you can go to in times of trouble or question. Never forget that the professors are always willing to help a student no matter what house you are part of. Boys are on the right, and girls are on the left. I think you have about an hour before it's time for lights out to get your stuff unpacked. Meet us here at seven thirty for us to escort you to the Great Hall for breakfast."

With that, the first years went up to their dorms to unpack. Each had a smile on their face. Minerva was about to make her presence known when she was stopped by the stalking in of Ginny and Ronald Weasley upon Harry. She waited with baited breath to see what would happen between the foursome. She knew that now that Harry and Hermione knew that Molly had tried to set up marriage contracts between the four that her prefects no longer trusted them. That they knew that some of the Weasleys were trying to steal money from Harry was the deal clincher. Neither Ron nor Ginny were trusted by Harry or his real friends. The professors talked and decided to keep an eye on the duo to prevent coercion by magical means or potions. Minerva was also aware that Harry and Hermione would wipe the floor with the other two in magical skill should it come to a fight. Hermione was top in the school with Harry right behind her.

"How dare you Potter?" hissed Ronald angrily. "Who do you think you are making new rules for us and following what the slimy snakes do? How dark can you go to start hanging around with the dungeon bat and his snakes? Maybe you should get transferred to Slytherin and save the rest of us some trouble. I don't think any of us want you in Gryffindor anymore. You brought Malfoy into our home this summer. You are pathetic. That prefect's badge is mine. You stole it from me. You will be sorry for taking what is mine and for turning your back on Gryffindor."

"Let me make a few things crystal clear to you Weasley," snapped Harry climbing into Ron's face. "First and foremost, the house in question is NOT your home. It belongs to me and Sirius. Who we have in that house is NONE of your business. Therefore, you can go back to your own home during the holidays and such. You are no longer welcome in MY home. Secondly, I didn't steal ANYTHING from you. Our Head of House chose me as prefect. I didn't ask for nor did I expect to receive the badge. Next, who I talk to and hang out with is also NONE of your business. Professor Snape has actually helped me out a great deal with certain things this summer. It isn't my fault that you chose to NOT participate in the classes he offered to teach ALL of us. As for what the rest of Gryffindor House wants, how about you let them make up their own mind. I happen to know that no one else thinks like you and your sister do. That will include your twin brothers."

"I think I'm going to take ten points from Gryffindor for your attitude and accusations," stated Hermione fingering her badge. "You are totally out of line and you have no right to tell Harry anything. As for the new rules that we have given to the entire Tower, if you have a problem with them, then I suggest that you take it up with Professors McGonagall and Snape. We talked with both and we agreed that it's time to clean up all four houses. Each of the four Heads of House got together to make the booklets. If I find that you are not following the rules set, you will continue to lose points and get detentions. Should that happen, I would expect you would become really unpopular in the tower this year."

"If you try that, I will make you sorry Mudblood," hissed Ginny. "I'm a follower of Dumbledore and he won't allow you to do that to us. You have no authority over us. The Headmaster has given us permission to do what we want. We are his followers and will do what he wants. If you try to take more points, I will hex you until you forget your own name."

"As his position of Headmaster is still in question, I would suggest that the two of you head to your beds," snapped Minerva coming out of the shadows and making her presence known. "I will take a further twenty points and each of you will give me a week's worth of detention for your callous remarks and threats to the prefects that I chose. So unless you want to increase the amount of detentions you just received, I suggest that you move and do what you were told. Miss Weasley, you will give me a second week of detention for calling Miss Granger that fowl word."

Both Weasleys were red with anger, but they couldn't go against Minerva. She was a professor and she was the Head of Gryffindor. That she was also Deputy Headmistress were cause for Dumbledore and the Weasleys to have to watch what they were doing. Now that the Board of Governors was cleaning up Hogwarts with the offenders off the board, they were going to have an easier time of things in the school.

"I want to congratulate you both on your handling of the new students," Minerva told Harry and Hermione. "I chose correctly in making the two of you prefects. If you have any trouble with either Weasley, just send me a patronus. From there, I will deal with both. We are going to stop the bullying in this school. It's time that the students start getting along no matter what house they are sorted into. You have the full support of me and the other three Heads. If you need any of us for any reason, just ask."

With that, she left the room to report to Severus and the others what had transpired. When she got to the staff room, she sat down with a sigh. Severus handed her a cup of tea and waited patiently for her to begin.

"We did the right thing with Harry and Hermione," she said after taking a sip of the warm beverage. "Already Weasley and his sister are making life hell for him. Miss Weasley even went so far as to call Miss Granger that word. It's time to stop the students from using it. I think from now on, everyone that uses it should automatically receive a twenty point loss for their house and a night of detention. I have no doubts that Hogwarts will work with us to set up the necessary wards."

"I looked at Harry's summer homework," stated Severus as he nodded his head in agreement. "I gave him an outstanding. His work was impeccable. I couldn't find any fault at all with it. It seems that now that he is away from the negative influences, he is going to be alright. He did confide in me that the sorting hat couldn't really decide what house to put him in. The hat told him that he would be an asset to each of them. Somewhere along the way, something went wrong."

"You have been working with him to fix his body," reminded Minerva. "All the malnutrition and other things have been hard on him. I don't know how we didn't see it sooner. I knew he was shorter than most, but I just chalked that up to genetics skipping him or something. I had no idea he had medical issues."

"Well, between me and the goblins, we have been cleaning up all of the spells and such that have been placed on him," remarked Severus. "Thanks to the help of Griphook and Sirius, we have identified at least thirteen types of wards on him that hampered his abilities. There is still a block on his core that Dumbledore put, but we don't know what it will do to him if we remove it. We are trying to gage what his strength and core would be without it, but we can't come to a consensus as to how powerful he will be. We were also able to fix his eyesight. He can now show those green eyes without having those hideous glasses on."

"I'm just glad you finally figured out what was wrong with him," said Pomona shaking her head in disgust. "To think that he has been abused his whole life. Those muggles should be lucky that I can't get my hands on them. I would do them serious harm for what they have done to that boy. For one that has been hurt for so long, he is STILL a model of generosity. I look forward to seeing how he will do without all the extra baggage."

"We will help keep an eye on Weasley and his sister," assured Filius. "He also got an outstanding on his homework from me as well. Like Severus, I could find no fault with it. It's like he is a completely different person. Just observing him tonight, he is walking with his head high and with a smile on his face. Dumbledore has lots to answer for. We all know how ruthless Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom can be when they sink their teeth into something or someone."

The professors talked long into the night about what they were going to do for the students. They talked about the way Severus finally stopped harping on Harry about his father. They also talked about the way that Draco and Harry were going to start working together to make a difference in the world. Finally they talked about how they were going to put a leash on Dumbledore until Amelia was done with her investigation.

The next morning, the students were sitting in the Great Hall. They had already finished eating and were waiting for their class schedules. Minerva and her companions stood and started to hand out said class schedules. Harry smiled at her as he accepted his and from there, he put his head together with Neville and Hermione and reviewed the list.

"I don't think that I want to take divination anymore," stated Harry with conviction. "That old fraud is making my head hurt with all of that perfume in the tower. I talked with Aunt Minerva and she stated that if it got too bad that they would just pull me out of the class permanently. Thanks to Hermione, I was able to talk to Professors Babbling and Vector last night. I tested into Arithmancy and Runes. I think it's in my best interest to just drop divination now and get it over with. I'm not learning anything useful in that class anyway."

Before anyone could agree, the sight of ten falcons gliding into the Great Hall caught the attention of everyone. Hedwig and Magus were flying with them. Not far away, Fawkes showed himself in the Great Hall to the delight of the students. The birds didn't head to the staff table, but to Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus of Gryffindor. Blaise, Draco, and Tracy of Slytherin were also sitting there with falcons holding out their legs for the letters to be taken. Luna of Ravenclaw and Susan and Hannah of Hufflepuff were also sitting there taking letters from the birds.

"Mr. Potter, I demand to know who that bird is from," stated Dumbledore standing up. "We don't use falcons in this school and I want to know the contents of that letter. You will follow me to my office at once so we can read it and discuss its contents. This is not open for debate. You will follow my instructions to the letter on this or you will be in big trouble."

"Right," snapped Harry sarcastically. "Like I'm going to let you read my mail. Professor Snape, you might want to give the Headmaster some potions for his mind. It seems to be slipping. As we can all see, I am one of about ten to get a letter and the Headmaster is demanding to see MINE and no one else's. Does he even have the right to do that? I already know that he has been intercepting my mail from the bank. Now that he doesn't get my statements regarding my vaults anymore, he is trying to embarrass me in front of the school. Two can play that game."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for that remark Mr. Potter," simpered Dolores. "You will also be serving a week of detention with me for talking down to the Headmaster. We can't have our students disrespecting the staff. Your detention starts tonight."

"I'm countermanding both the points and detention," hissed Minerva turning on her. "You are just here for now Dolores. You will not have access to Mr. Potter. I know all about what you are under investigation for. I look forward to being at your trial should you prove to be guilty. As for you Albus, you have no right to demand the mail from the students. That is against the law. We all know that Mr. Potter is an outstanding member of society and you have no rights to his personal mail. Mr. Potter, I will take five points from you for your cheek. You do need to be careful how you say things even if they are true."

"Sorry ma'am," said Harry with a small grin. "I will keep that in mind for the next time. Thank you for your assistance with this matter. I don't want to ever have anything to do with Madam Umbridge."

"Hey!" exclaimed Hermione with excitement causing everyone to look at her. "I have been invited to attend Merlin Academy. From what I read about that school, it's the top in the world. Very few get invitations to attend. It says here that my academics and such have given me a spot at the school. Harry, open your letter. I think that each of us with the falcon in front of us has received the same invitation."

Harry opened his letter and read it. By the time he was finished, he was grinning from ear to ear. Like Hermione, he was getting in not only for his intelligence, but for his magical prowess. The other eight students also opened their letters and read. Each one was smiling at the invitation.

"None of you will be going," stated Dumbledore in anger. "You will hand me those letters. You are Hogwart's students and you will do what I tell you to do. Those letters could be from the Dark Lord as a way to get you out of the castle so that he can attack you. You all would do well to heed my advice. The halls of Hogwarts are the safest place for you. Despite Miss Granger's outburst, there is no such place as Merlin Academy."

"Yes there is," remarked Draco in an aggravated tone. "My grandfather went there. My father didn't go because you wouldn't allow it. I'm going to go. From what I know about this school, there is nothing for us to fear and it will provide us with the best of everything. Harry and I are heads of our houses and we DON'T have to attend Hogwarts if we don't wish to. You are making claims that are false. You have no right to tell ANY student in this school where they can or can't attend. As for these letters being from the Dark Lord, you really are starting to slip if you think he would do something like this."

"Draco," stated Severus in a warning tone. "Be mindful. Five points from Slytherin for your rudeness. Even though he has it coming to him, you as the student body need to let us professors deal with the situation. However, both you and Lord Potter get ten points each for your respective houses for stating the truth even if it was callous."

"Albus Dumbledore," snarled Minerva turning upon the old man with anger. "How dare you? How dare you try and hamper students from doing what is best for them. Both Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy are correct in their statements. They don't have to attend Hogwarts if they don't wish to. As I am acting in parentis loco for Miss Granger due to her being a muggleborn, she has MY permission to attend. Mr. Longbottom is heir of the Longbottom name and he can go if his grandmother approves it."

"Professor McGonagall," called Harry. "Can I make a statement that might clear up a little bit of confusion here?"

"Of course you may," she stated turning and giving him her undivided attention. "What is it that you would like to say? Please remember to keep it polite and within the boundaries of respect. Even if the person doesn't deserve it, you do want to set a good example for the younger students."

"I read a book in the Black family library that talks about the Merlin Academy," he answered looked directly at her and ignoring a fuming Albus and Dolores. "In it, it says that only students that are blood related to Merlin or Morgana and their apprentices may go to the school. What was said was that some of the students get in that aren't related, but normally, only blood relatives can get in. The four founders were all apprenticed to Merlin and Morgana. We all know that the Potter line is descended from Godric Gryffindor. However, being a dual heir, I have more rights to attend than just about anyone else. We did a heritage test of which Professor Snape and Sirius attended. It showed that I am more special than most will ever be able to claim."

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Hermione before Minerva could ask. "How are you a dual heir of the Hogwarts Four? I think that some of us would like as much information as you can give to us. We know that the Potters ARE descendants of Godric, but who else are you related to?"

"The Headmaster stated that the Dark Lord passed some of his powers to me the night that he attacked me," answered Harry carefully. "He claims that the ability to speak parseltongue was due to that transfer. This is wrong and VERY inaccurate."

"So you ARE a Dark Lord," crowed Ron in jubilation. "We all knew you were evil. Now you have just proved to us that we were right all along. Oh this is rich. Once the Prophet hears about this, you will be outcast from our society."

"Detention Weasley," hissed Minerva. "I think a week's worth of suspension from school is being called for as well. This is the second time in two days that I have heard you make that proclamation. I have had enough. If I hear it once more, I will see to it that you are expelled. Kindly shut your mouth and sit down or I will do it for you. Your suspension will start in a little while. Lord Potter, please continue what you were going to say before you were rudely interrupted."

"Thank you," said Harry glaring daggers at Ron. "The goblins did a heritage test on me while I was being healed by their special healers. We found that Salazar's youngest daughter married Godric's son. Thus the line of both Slytherin and Gryffindor are in my blood. We also found out that Merlin is in my family tree from my mother's side of the family. Aunt Petunia, Dudley and I are all that's left of the family of Emrys and Pendragon."

"My family is actually descended from Slytherin and Le Fey," admitted Draco. "Harry and I are members of the Black family. Therefore, we have the Slytherin blood from the Blacks as well. The Black family is descendants of the second son. The Dark Lord is heir of the youngest son. That makes Harry the head of the Slytherin line and not the Dark Lord. Add in that his mother was a Gaunt and his father was a muggle, and you have someone that barely has any magical blood in him. He just got lucky that he is powerful. We did research and found out who he really is."

"My family is descended from Rowena Ravenclaw," admitted Luna. "We get some of our Seer blood from her. She was a Seer and I have a hint of the gift. We just don't like to advertise it. Thanks to this letter, I can go and train to be a better Seer as well as a better witch. At least at Merlin Academy, my things won't get stolen from me by my dorm mates and hidden all over the castle."

Hannah and Susan both told how they were related distantly to Hufflepuff. Zachariah Smith was bemoaning the fact that he was a descendant as well. He was upset that he didn't get a letter. Tracy and Blaise would join Hermione in getting in on pure talent and intellect.

"It doesn't matter who you are related to," said Dumbledore. "None of you will be going. You would need to buy all new stuff for the new school and you are not allowed to leave Hogwarts to acquire those things. Mr. Potter is lying when he says he is descended from Slytherin and Merlin. I think a week's worth of detention with Mr. Filch will cure him of his desire to lie and make himself better than he really is."

"No," said Severus astounding the other professors with his defense of Harry. "I was there. I saw his family tree. Everything that Harry stated just now is the absolute truth. You are just upset because if he goes, then you won't have him in your line of sight. He will be going if I have anything to say about it. It's time that SOMETHING goes right for him. I have just alerted Madam Bones and Lord Black. Both are on their way to Hogwarts now. They will deal with you Albus. You have no right to tell these students anything. For those of you that have received a letter, please head to MY office and wait there for me. If you have any of your possessions in your dorm room, please head out now and pack. This will end today. You have MY word on that. Miss Lovegood, the Head Girl will join you so that your belongings are returned to you if they are missing."

With that, Harry and his group stood and left. Harry, Neville, and Hermione already had their trunks on them. Seamus went to the dorm to pack while those of the other houses did the same. They knew that time was of the essence now. Dumbledore was on the warpath and for some reason, Umbridge was on his side. Severus, Minerva, Filius, and Pomona knew they had to get those students to safety.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is where I'm going to stop for now. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. I want to make this story as interesting as possible, but I also want to know if it's worth continuing or not.


End file.
